A Gaming Replacement
by Arata Suou
Summary: Getting reincarnated into another world is fine and dandy. Having the Gamer system assisting me is great. But where the hell is the protagonist?
1. Chapter 1

I cannot come up with anything witty to say right now, which is exceedingly rare in my humble opinion. Being sarcastic all the time is one of my defining traits and therefore there should always be a witty comeback ready whenever wherever no matter what predacious condition I am in. Or rather the more desperate the situation is the more reason to have one, considering it is my coping mechanism.

**[Welcome to the Tutorial!]**

Then again perhaps I could be pardoned for this mishap of mine considering I have just recently passed away. It has gone for quite a few months since I seriously started considering suicide at the young age of nineteen. Finally took the courage to get it through my head, it being a bullet.

Honestly, my life was somewhat above average in my opinion. The only reason I killed myself was because even my parents started to despise me for being a no-good high school dropout shut-in. I knew they were merely worried for me and was trying to do their best to reform me but they were the ones who crossed the line when they started constantly beating me physically.

Maybe it was the stress, or maybe they truly thought it was for the best if I changed even through force. Either way, when they crossed that line I decided to cross a line myself and went out of my way to get a gun for the sake of self-homicide. I wonder how long it will take for someone to read the note I left behind.

**[…It seems you did not hear a word of my previous statement. Would you like me to repeat them?]**

So the system has a personality, it seems. Nevertheless I already knew where this is going so mind skipping this tutorial thing and let me play the game as the Gamer?

**[…What gave it away?]**

The fact there is a blue screen right in front of me is enough proof of this being some random Gamer story, most likely a Fanfiction, considering how popular those things are. I mean the top community within FanFiction is about Gamer stories for god's sake. They are an abomination which should have never been created, and something I absolutely love with all my heart.

Wonder where this story is posted, and what the title of this story is. Writer!Me please tell me you have named it something cool and not generic like slapping the word 'Gamer' beside the title of the series you are putting me in.

Oh, and yes I know the writer of this story must literally be another version of me. No one except a parallel me would deign to create a protagonist like me. Besides as I said before Gamer stories are right up my alleys therefore raising the likelihood of another me writing this thing. Hopefully, that version of me who is literally writing my every thought is a good writer.

No, actually please be a bad writer who makes his protagonist a Mary-sue.

Anyway oh kind system, mind skipping the tutorial?

**[…Fine. First thing first please choose your race]**

**[Human]**

**[LOCKED]**

**[LOCKED]**

**[LOCKED]**

…

And there were more lines saying locked below those. Jeez, they sure aren't giving me a lot to work with here. Obviously I picked human as it was the only choice. Are there ways to change my Race mid-playthrough or do I need to restart all the way to choose the other options after I unlock them?

**[You may choose unlocked options during your next playthrough]**

Unfortunate but it's nothing worth crying over. Guess I will have to make do with being human again for this second lifetime of mine. Nothing I haven't experienced but surely there will be something interesting to explore later within the new world I will be dropped at. Otherwise I would be sorely disappointed.

**[Next is your name]**

Call me Shirou Kotomine, in honor of the white-haired priest.

**[Pick a Starting Perk as well]**

**[Noob Luck: +10000 LUC till Lv10, Req: First-time user only]**

**[LOCKED]**

**[LOCKED]**

**[LOCKED]**

…

Yeah, this beggar will take whatever he can get his hands on. I am thankful I even got something to work with here. Guess I will have to make the best of my first run and take advantage of that +10000 Luck. There goes my plan of quickly restarting after unlocking more options.

**[What age will you start in]**

**[Newborn]**

**[1 Year Old]**

**[2 Years Old]**

**[…]**

**[…]**

**[16 Years Old]**

I picked 16 years old. Speed is key and growing up once more sounds like a bothersome journey anyway. Besides it seems I can enjoy multiple playthroughs within this game, so why not make the first a quick one?

**[Please create your avatar]**

Wait is the game letting me adjust how I look. Oh this is going to be fun.

...

After a while, I finished changing the height, weight, and proportions of the body, along with adjusting my face to make it more handsome. Also I changed my hair color to white and skin color to tanned brown. Might as well as stick to the theme and make myself look like Ruler. Done, what is next?

**[Welcome to Highschool DxD]**

Well, I suppose Writer!Me has chosen well considering how large the DxD fanfiction fandom is. If he wants to gain popularity then DxD is not a bad choice at all. Except for me this is quite the bad news as the power creeps within this series is busted, like the power levels in the story soars faster than a rocket does. No wonder there are retries as options.

Have to wonder how many times will there be a need to retries before I become strong enough to face the likes of Ouroboros or Great Red though. Most likely years if not decades, and even without any kind of time limit, I am still doubtful of my capability of defeating them.

Nevertheless…

* * *

Hello World

My surrounding is a Japanese town, most likely Kuoh where the story takes place within the first few volumes. The times where everything was fine and the power level still made some form of sense. Now the first thing I should do is power myself up. But before that is checking my status.

**Name: Shirou Kotomine  
Age: 16  
Race: Human  
Sacred Gear: None**

**Lv0**

**STR: 16  
DEX: 16  
CON: 16  
INT: 16  
WIS: 16  
CHA: 16  
****LUC: 16 (+10000)  
Unallocated: 0**

**Perks: Noob Luck**

**Skill: None**

And that was all there is to my status. It seems I gain an automatic +1 to all stats for every year I lived. Another noticeable thing is the fact I do not seem to own any HP or MP bar, nor the usual Gamer Body and Gamer Mind perks. Not even the observe skill. Guess I will need to unlock those stuff later on.

As for how these stats functions…

**[Strength]**

**[Controls your exertion of force]**

**[Dexterity]**

**[Controls your body coordination]**

**[Constitution]**

**[Controls your physical fitness and health]**

**[Intelligence]**

**[Controls your mental prowess and the power of your magic]**

**[Wisdom]**

**[Controls your perceptions and the reservoir of your magic]**

**[Charisma]**

**[Controls your attractiveness and persuasiveness]**

**[Luck] **

**[Controls your fate]**

Those words appeared after I clicked each of the stats. Have to wonder what was up with the last one. Was there something special about the Luck stat or am I merely digging too deeply into this? And it seems Intelligence is the magical equivalent of Strength while Wisdom is basically my metaphorical MP bar like how Constitution is my metaphorical HP bar.

Alright, for now let us head towards the abandoned house for some training. My currents stats are abysmal by DxD standards and raising them should be within my best interest. I have to wonder whether I would need to eat food as well. Most likely yes considering I do not have the Gamer Body.

Crapsack that might pose some trouble.

Ah well, I'm sure my luck will help me through these troubled times. My Noob Luck is an enormous gift for starting players who cannot separate left from right yet. I will think up of a way to make use of it later on. For now I need to find a base where I can train and create my secret scheme to become the overlord of this world.

Therefore I walked away acting like any other person on the street. Scurry away, scurry away, let me see where my luck leads me astray~~

"Come on, lady. Why don't you spend some time with us, hmm?"

Oh, here we go. It is time to play the hero and defeat some thugs as my first baptism. This is the first event so I better clear it properly. Wonder if I will get a perk like Good Samaritan for doing this thing. Well, let's not raise our hopes too high from a random encounter with thugs.

"That's right lady. Why don't you spend some time with me, hmm?"

Wait what am I, one of these thugs? Jokes aside those words inadvertently came out of my mouth. Guess this mouth of mine simply cannot let go of a chance for some basic humor. It cannot be helped. Once someone lives on the internet long enough they will become a troll whether they want it or not.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

Thug #1 spoke to me. In anime and manga thugs are nothing but parsley-like existence, merely existing to show how brave or tough the protagonists or the heroines are. I somewhat pity their almost-meaningless existence whose only purpose is to become stepping stones for the likes of me.

Or at least those were my thoughts before a quick fist launched towards my face.

…

"Are you okay?"

The woman kneeled beside me. She was untouched by the thugs. Something I was deeply thankful for since that was the entire reason I went and got myself within this whole trouble. Who knew mere thugs would be that strong. Or maybe I am simply that weak compared to the average populace.

No, in the first place there is power in number. It is basically impossible to defeat multiple enemies no matter how strong you are, mainly because the human body is simply not meant for taking punishment. Our defense is laughably low compared to other animals out there. Even if you are much stronger than your enemies, all it takes is one full-power lucky shot to defeat you within a fight.

"Do I look okay to you missy?"

It seems that at the very least my sarcasm is still intact and unharmed through the beating. Oh what kind of peril it would have been if I lost that sarcastic wit of mine. That would doubtlessly be the most devastating loss of my life.

"Want me to call an ambulance?"

"Got no money for that, so no."

Do I really look that injured to her? As a crybaby, I would have taken that offer without a doubt in any other condition, but right now is not the right time. My identity is still in shambles and I have no shush-money either, so using public stuff is going to be a troublesome ordeal.

"Would you come over to a place where you could stay for the night then?"

"…Do you offer that to any random person you just met?"

Maybe this was the result of my 10016 luck points, but this was very much a good fortune for me. Considering my lack of everything having someone who could provide me a roof above my head is something of great improvement. However I am still wary of whether this is a trick or a joke.

"Well, you got injured because of me so that's the least I could do."

Her smile was so bright I couldn't help but smile back towards her. So she was the kind type who will show kindness towards even a pathetic stranger like me. Well, might as well as believe her for now. After all the worst that could happen is getting kicked out from her place. Not like I have anything that could be stolen.

"Then I will take up that offer with gratefulness."

Looking downwards she was carrying a few plastic bags with her. I offered to carry some of them for her but she denied, saying she wouldn't bother an injured person with anything burdensome. I am certainly still feeling the stinging pain from the previous beating. Tried to fool her saying the wounds have gotten better but she still insisted.

…

"So you own a café?"

I looked towards my surroundings, a nice small place with seats and tables. Though it was not big the atmosphere within the place was merely perfection itself. The interior designer of the place was quite creative with the space given, making it a cozy place for the weary tor rest within the town. Nice café if I ever saw one.

"Yup."

"And you're also hiring?"

There was a sign at the front saying they were hiring people. That simply means a golden chance for me to solve my current woes of having no income. There was no way I would miss this chance even for having a hot blonde bombshell as my girlfriend. Finally I can get out from being Jobless. Thinking about it I never had a proper job in my past life. Maybe some experiences with part-time jobs but nothing dedicated.

"Yup."

"…Sign me in."

Those were words spoken after some amount of contemplation. This job does not suit me in the least considering my introverted nature but it seems like I will have to make some efforts to properly live within this world, as I cannot rely on my parents to handle my monetary burden anymore.

I do not have anything like a resume or any previous experiences with such works. The most logical answer would be not to hire me from the perspective of the Owner. However I had a tingling feeling that such an answer won't occur, which was the very reason I bothered making that request.

"I have no problem with that."

She spoke with an amused smile. I am undeserving of having such a kind angel bless me with her smile. To be honest I was having mixed feelings about this whole scheme of things. On one hand things are going well, yet on another hand things are going far too well and my paranoia is getting very out of control very quickly.

"Can you brew?"

"I will learn."

"Can you bake?"

"I will learn."

"Can you serve?"

"…I will grudgingly learn."

"Ahaha! What's with those answers!?"

She laughed with both arms slithering across her waist. It paints quite a beautiful picture if I was being honest. Owner-san here is actually quite the beauty, which was most likely the reason the thugs from before decided to bother her. Guess there are drawbacks to good things as well.

Well, beauty being a good thing is merely seeing things from a cosmetic perspective in the first place. For those uncaring of looks and intends to reach something deeper in life, maybe it would be better to judge by personality or other such matters. Then again ignoring their looks when eyesight is our most used sense is nothing but foolishness. In the end, I suppose it is all about finding the balance.

"Anyway, if you really wanna work here then you're hired. First thing first we need to clean up."

"Roger that."

Without any more words we started cleaning through the café. She handed me the tools so there were no problems in that aspect. And even as much of a failure that I am there is no problem in my cleaning skills as I occasionally clean the house as well on request of my parents. Those were troublesome request but I am certainly thankful for them raising me so I followed their orders silently to a certain extent.

Thinking back I wondered how did our family turn out to be so twisted. Considering how I have been messed up even far before the rest of the family was it was not hard to blame myself for their change. Maybe my ineptitude was the reason why my parents started fighting. Such thoughts kept piling up and I grew to feel guilty about every little thing I did.

This line of thoughts reminds me of things back home. Wonder what my parents are doing right now. Well, that question could easily be answered with some simple knowledge and basic reasoning. They are most likely dealing with the political backlash of having one of their children dying through suicide. But enough of such sappy topics, there was at least some good news that occurred to me through the cleaning process.

**[You have created the Cleaning skill]**

**[Cleaning Lv1]**

**[+9% cleaning speed]**

**[For Gaining 1 Skill +1 Boon point]**

So skills existed and can easily be earned through repeated actions. As expected of the Gamer ability, creating a skill just about whenever wherever and for anything. By the time we finished cleaning everything the skill has leveled up four times, increasing my cleaning speed by 45%. I wonder whether skills carry over through retries.

However what was that boon point? Assumedly something used to gain new perks if my guess is correct, though there is no solid proof. I wonder how many ways there are to earn Boon points. Well, those thoughts were matters for later. For now it is time to go back to the matter at hand and finish up the cleaning.

"That was quicker than expected. Getting an additional hand was the right decision it seems."

"I will take that as a compliment."

It has only been a quarter of an hour since we started cleaning everything up and the deeds were done already. In the first place there were not that much to clean considering this place was rather small. I could see how a single woman managed to work alone within this place up till now.

"You just thought of something rude didn't you?"

"Mind reading!?"

"You are as easy to read as an open book like you have nothing to hide. It is actually quite hilarious."

She laughed again. At a guess she is the type to smile and laugh a lot. Then again she is a café owner so being welcoming towards the customer is merely part of the job I suppose. That was something I could not imagine. I would rather bake and brew at the back rather than serving customers, but I suppose it cannot be helped.

To integrate myself into society I will need to change myself and adapt towards this cruel unforgiving world. I did not do so in my past life because there were no motivations to do so, but this world is far more interesting than my previous one. Enough to the point I wish to at least try just the tiniest bit.

"Well, I certainly have nothing to hide."

"Oh? Then mind sharing why you were so lost?'

So she noticed. It must be part of the reason why she invited me into her café without any question. She most likely lives in another place which contributed to her willingness to let me stay here for the night, but it was still kindness far too much for the likes of me to receive. It has been some time since I interacted with someone so kind.

Therefore I suppose I might as well as share some truths with her. Not everything obviously, as I need to hide some things still such as how I killed myself, and it is doubtful that she would believe such an out-of-the-world explanation. Besides there are some pieces of information that I believe will not do her any good.

"Just lost everything I had except my body and the clothes on my back. Gained a few stuff as well though, so not an utter loss."

"I see. And was that through your own decision?"

"I was the one who incited it, though the result was certainly caused by the decision of others."

I was the one who had killed that life of my own volition. Getting the power of the Gamer and being transferred into the world of Highschool DxD certainly was something which came out of the left-field though. Not that I am ungrateful for it because I truly am. After all, this is a much more interesting world than my previous one.

Being put into the world of DxD is truly a fearsome thing to be honest. There will never be enough emphasis on this so I will repeat it once more; DxD power levels are utterly broken. The difficulty spike is simply far too enormous. This game is tipped against me already before we even began. That is why the option to retry exists in the first place.

"I see… Well, if you wish to work here you should at least know some brews."

"Roger that."

Following that she taught me how to brew some basic coffee espresso, and made me remember all the different beans as well. Have to admit she has quite the collections for a small café owner. Thinking back this is pretty much the first proper establishment of this nature that I set foot in. Sometimes I go to a café at the mall, but nothing independent like this one.

Coffee beans, hot water of almost-boiling point, and a cup along with the coffee machine. That was all the items needed to make a cup of espresso. Maybe some cream, milk or honey for certain brews. She made the coffee slowly; displaying each step of the process so I can remember them.

After a while, the coffee was successfully made and she wiped her figurative sweat before looking over towards me. At a guess it was my turn to display my coffee-making skills. She did show me each step while also explaining them clearly so I have no objection with replicating her feat.

"Now try to make one yourself."

She looked towards me expectantly while saying those words. Indeed she expects me to create a coffee after just one listen to her instructions. I am a no-good failure whose brain cells are inactive most of the times so I wonder how I will mess things up this time around. Nevertheless it would be rude to turn her down at this point.

Might as well as try. Even if the result is a failure then at least I have tried, no matter how small of a meaning that token has. As they say to fail is the mother of learning, though sometimes I fail to grasp anything as my efforts were half-hearted at best. There is simply not enough motivations in the world to make me push myself out of my comfort zone back in the past.

What is to fear when the worst thing that could happen is merely another failure to add to my already very long list of mistakes?

However now is different. There is someone expecting something of me. Someone I actually cared about, unlike my thrice-damned parents. Hopefully that was enough motivation for the likes of me to act properly and function as a normal human being.

**[Quest: Make an Espresso]**

**[Objectives: Make a goddamn Espresso]**

**[Bonus Objectives: Impress Owner-san with your Espresso]**

**[Rewards: +Affection with Owner-san, +100EXP]**

**[Bonus Rewards: ++Affection with Owner-san, +500EXP, +5Lv in Brewing]**

My first quest, not a tutorial but still a trivial quest where there is not much at stake expect whether the coffee beans and water will be wasted or not. I doubt this person would kick me out even if I can't make a coffee worth shit considering her kindness.

Nevertheless that does not mean I should do anything less than my utter best to finish this task properly. Half-assed works have been a signature of mine but it will not cut it to show my savior such lacking result. I will not take advantage of her kindness like so.

Alright, here we go. The first thing first is heating the water to an almost boiling point, then preparing the beans that will be used to make the coffee itself. Fill the machines with both and activate the thing. That was actually far simpler than I imagined, even with the few extra details she added during the whole thing.

So finishing things up I have followed her exact steps in making the cup of coffee and ended up with something far beyond my expectations. I usually low-ball my expectations in case things go wrong, but things seem to be going far too well lately. I blame it in my 10016 LUC stat. Well, 10017 LUC from now on I suppose.

**[You Luck has activated, causing you to create an astonishing cup of coffee]**

**[Through having a lucky break +1 LUC]**

**[You have created the Brewing skill]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv2]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv3]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv4]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv5]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv6]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv7]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv8]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv9]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv10]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv11]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv12]**

**[Through constant usage Brewing Skill has grown to Lv13]**

I blinked, looking towards the cup of coffee in my hands. Did I just create something amazing through sheer luck? Maybe that was why the skill level exploded so vigorously compared to the previous cleaning skill. It was a very rapid development no matter how ones you put it, to the point I wondered whether it was a bug from the game.

So luck has such an effect on skill growth. I suppose that makes this game a tiny bit more realistic than the average RPG, but then again I should have known that from the fact that there are no HP or MP bars. Far as my knowledge goes there was no decent RPG without an HP bar.

Maybe this game is a shitty one then.

Shaking my head I decided to give the cup of coffee to Owner-san for her to taste-test. She widened her eyes as she took a small sip from the cup. Was that a good reaction or was that a bad one? I am not familiar enough with her to know the nuances within her surprised expression. At the very least I did surprise her. Whether it was because my brew was amazing or horrendous is debatable though.

"That was… Did you put drugs in it?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

It seems my first quest was a tremendous success. Have to admit I feared for the worst for a while there, considering the strange variable that is the system added into the mix. Well, I am fine long as it was a resounding success. Who cares about the details anyway, far as I am concerned I just made the best cup of coffee she most likely had in a while.

**[Quest: Make an Espresso]**

**[Objectives: make a goddamn Espresso Complete]**

**[Bonus Objectives: impress Owner-san with your Espresso Complete]**

**[Hidden Objectives: Make the best coffee Owner-san has ever tasted Complete]**

**[Rewards: +affection with Owner-san +100EXP]**

**[Bonus Rewards: ++affection with Owner-san +500EXP +5 Levels in Brewing]**

**[Hidden Rewards: +++affection with Owner-san +1000EXP +10 Levels in Brewing]**

Now that was a pleasant surprise. So that cup of coffee was the best she has ever tasted in her life? It makes me wonder how it tastes. I paid attention to the blue screens while Owner-san kept taking small sips from the coffee. Those quest rewards were quite kind for a newbie character. Hopefully this success will be followed by more success rather than any failure.

After some praying towards Writer!Me to make me a Mary-Sue I moved on to the rewards from the quest itself which was quite generous from my perspective. Firstly there were +15 levels to my brewing skill, directly raising it to Lv28.

**[Brewing Lv28]**

**[+252% taste to breweries you makes]**

That was quite the jump in levels. It seems I gain +9% on each level-ups the same as my cleaning skill. Assuming the max level for each skill is Lv100 then I can raise the effectiveness of anything I do through skills by +900% or multiplied tenfold. I wonder how the combat-related skills will look like.

Other than that there was my level. Going to Lv1 takes me 100EXP, Lv2 200EXP, Lv3 300EXP and so on. I just earned myself a total of 1600EXP so that should bring me straight to a bit over Lv5. It seems leveling up within this game is much easier compared to other Gamer systems. It makes sense when one considers the power levels.

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have grown to Lv5]**

**[You have gained +15 Unallocated Stat Points]**

**[For reaching Lv1 +1 Boon point]**

So I gain unallocated stats points equal to my level every level up. That would be very useful in later levels. I decided to save them up for now and use them in a pinch. For now, it will be more efficient to raise my stats through training rather than using my unallocated stat points which are limited in nature, as leveling up will get harder and harder later on.

"So, is the coffee really that good or are you just that much of a coffee maniac?"

"How rude. Though as for the taste of this brew… Try it yourself."

She brought the cup in her hand towards me. After a skeptical look towards her I took it from her hands before taking a small sip from the coffee within the cup. It should be good since the game told me it was an amazing cup of coffee, but no matter how one put it what is inside the cup is nothing but a normal espresso. It should still be far off from satisfying the taste buds of a café owner.

Yet an explosion occurred within my mouth the moment the coffee flowed in. I am a fan of coffee who tried all kinds of high-end brands in the past, and yet I was certain this coffee beats anything I have ever tasted in my past life. The taste was… I could try to describe it with words but why bother doing something like that when I could instead drown within this feeling of warmth and bittersweet atmosphere.

**[You have consumed a sip of Perfect Coffee Made from Utter Luck]**

**[+100% Luck for the following 10 minutes]**

**[Through things you should know unless you are very dense, +1 Charm]**

What was up with that last announcement? Being dense means being ignorant and I have no problems with that. As wise men have said ignorance is bliss. However there was a feeling of interest within me that wishes to figure out the meaning behind the announcement. And I did not have to think hard at all really.

"Ah."

I just had to listen to those words of realization from Owner -san who was looking towards the coffee cup within my hand. It was then that I realized this cup was something Owner-san herself just drank out of, therefore making the act of me drinking from said cup an indirect kiss.

**[Through you realization +1 Wis]**

Thank you for going the extra mile with the reward game. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have made the realization and be ignorant of this development instead considering I am the protagonist, considering harem protagonists are supposed to be dense. However it is too late to regret where my mind has led me. Or rather it is always already too late when you start regretting it. That is why it is called regret, because it comes after the failure which you cannot change.

Sure you can succeed next time but the fact you have once failed will never change. That is the cruelty of this world, and why it is so very beautiful as well. Right, it is far too beautiful for the likes of me.

A strange atmosphere enveloped the two of us. Jeez, what is this some random wish-fulfillment story made by a wishful teenager? Oh wait it totally is.

"Y-you still need to learn how to bake."

**[Quest: Make a batch of cookies]**

**[Objectives: make some goddamn cookies]**

**[Bonus Objectives: impress Owner-san with your cookies]**

**[Rewards: +affection with Owner-san +200EXP]**

**[Bonus Rewards: ++affection with Owner-san +1000EXP +5 Levels in Baking]**

With my doubled luck I have a feeling this will go just as well. This time around she did not display me how to do them, but rather merely guiding while I go through the process needed to bake them properly. Basically she instructed me through each step of baking the cookies, which turned out well in my opinion.

Too well in fact.

**[You Luck has activated, causing you to create an astonishing batch of cookies]**

**[Through having a lucky break +1 LUC]**

**[You have created the Baking skill]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv2]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv3]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv4]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv5]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv6]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv7]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv8]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv9]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv10]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv11]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv12]**

**[Through constant usage Baking Skill has grown to Lv13]**

"H-How could this be…."

**[Quest: Make a batch of cookies]**

**[Objectives: make some goddamn cookies Complete]**

**[Bonus Objectives: impress Owner-san with your cookies Complete]**

**[Hidden Objectives: Make the best cookies Owner-san has ever tasted Complete]**

**[Rewards: +affection with Owner-san +200EXP]**

**[Bonus Rewards: ++affection with Owner-san +1000EXP +5 Levels in Brewing]**

**[Hidden Rewards: +++affection with Owner-san +2000EXP +10 levels in Cookies]**

**[Brewing Lv28]**

**[+252% taste to bakeries you make]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have grown to Lv 9]**

**[You have gained +30 Unallocated Stat Points]**

Like so I got hired into a job at the back of the café. After baking the cookies it has grown late and considering we will have to wake up early tomorrow to work at the café it was about time we hit the bed. Apparently owner-san has a house separate from the small café. I had been wondering where exactly does she life within this small place.

I thought she lived on the second floor but that was apparently used as a storage room. That said we moved towards her house as she was kind enough to offer me a rooftop above my head. The house itself was nice, a rather large home meant for a single person though.

She offered me a room but…

"I'll sleep on the couch."

There was no way I will be sleeping at her so-called free room. There were many personal items within the place, all well-kept despite seemingly old. The room most likely belonged to someone who once lived with her in the past. Considering things are clean then she most likely still reminisce about whomever it is that owns the room in the past.

I am a failure, but even a failure knows how to be considerate.

Oh, and something happened during the next morning.

**[Through things you should know unless you are very dense, +1 Charm]**

**[For lasting through 1 day +1 Boon point]**

* * *

**Edit: Changed the effect of Noob Luck from 100 LUC to 10000 LUC**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up at 6 AM. There was no particular reason as to why I woke up at that kind of time. Usually I sleep whenever I want and wake up whenever as well. My sleeping time is usually merely six hours or less at random times. Sometimes I sleep at high noon and other times I sleep at nine PM like normalfags.

My sleeping time constantly changes as there was no duty which holds me to normal sleeping patterns. Sometimes there are things which influence them though, such as times where there are certain streamers that I like who streams at certain times of the day and I wanted to watch them live. From now on I will need to get used to waking up early like right now, as from now on it will be my duty to bake and brew at the back of the café.

"You're awake already?"

Owner-san was walking into this living room I slept at, still with bed-hair as well. Apparently she has just awoken. Guess she is the diligent type like those kinds of wage-slave parents who wakes up early and is ready for work by the time their children start waking up.

"Well, I will take a bath first. You can have it afterward. Then we can go towards the café and prepare for the day."

I merely nodded towards those words of hers. This was going to be the start of a long day for me who is new to the profession. There is no doubt within my mind that I will embarrass myself while serving people, but it was fine. Mistakes often happen, and for a failure they were a way of life. There was nothing wrong with moving on from your failures.

In my past life, I constantly failed again and again, till I was tired of trying and gave up on even living a normal life. I had no friends and barely cared about my parents, so there was no expectation which needs to be fulfilled. I became a failure not because I was constantly failed, but because I have since given up on success.

However at the very least, there is someone who gave me kindness within this world. Maybe I could once more try to become something more than someone who gave up on everything, no matter how pathetic the journey might be. Those were the kinds of thoughts that crossed my mind when seeing her smile.

Working at a café while living a productive life, something unthinkable for the previous me. Have to admit things are going to change big time from now on, and I will need to adjust myself to fit in with my current lifestyle.

"Kay, you can use the bath now."

After a while Owner-san came back wearing prim and proper clothing. Looking at her again she sure is a beautiful person. With her looks and personality, it is a wonder that she is single. Then again it might have been related to the fact there was another seemingly-used room within this house.

Maybe the owner of that room used to be her lover or something. It was nothing I should pry about though, considering it was none of my business. I do not intend to betray her kindness by sticking my nose where it doesn't belong.

After bathing, I wore the same clothes again and walked towards the living room.

"Wait, do you have no other clothes?"

I nodded.

"Guess we will have to buy some later. For now it's time to open the shop though."

My first day of work. I was noticeably jumpy and nervous, yet somehow managed to pass through the day without causing any significant trouble for Owner-san. Maybe it was because of my high LUC, but either way I was happy to be of help for her.

Talking to the customers was a strange experience. Most likely not something I will get used to within a short amount of time. I much prefer my time brewing and baking at the back rather than serving customers at the front.

My skills raised a few levels during the day. I successfully made some 'Perfect Coffee Made from Utter Luck' a few times which increased the Skill level by quite a lot. Looking at the expression of the customers who get served those particular cups is rather fun.

Also my WIS and CHA rose by a point each during my time serving. Guess it pays to be attentive towards the customers and serve them with a smile. In my opinion, these two stats are the hardest to raise so having my work be a way of gaining them is quite a nice extra benefit.

After the works were done Owner-san accompanied me to a clothing store and bought me some stuff to wear.

I am extremely thankful to her.

* * *

We were going back from shopping for clothes when we met a certain blonde-haired young girl looking lost. It was finally here huh. I was wondering when it would happen considering I confirmed I was at least on the right year. It was finally the start of cannon. I approached the young girl.

_"Excuse me, are you Asia Argento?"_

I spoke those words in English. She was Italian but hopefully she can understand English as well. Otherwise thing would get a tiny bit more complicated.

_"Umm… Yes. And you are?"_

She wasn't the most fluent of speakers but it seems she was capable of understanding and speaking the language at the very least. That was more than good enough for having a conversation with me. Not to brag but people often practice their English with me in the past, and therefore I have seen some horrendous butchered English.

_"Shirou Kotomine. Asia, I must ask… Are you Christian?"_

She seems surprised at those words of mine. Maybe she was wondering what a strange question it was, or maybe it was because she puzzled at how I know of her beliefs. Well, more likely the first rather than the later as she is currently wearing one of those innocent robes usually worn by sisters.

_"Eh?"_

_"I ask thou, dost thou believe in our Lord?"_

Her hesitation died, and instead there was surety within her expression. Something which tells me she still loves the lord though he has abandoned her once. A belief worthy of praise, though a cynical part of me argued that she was an idiot instead. I quietly sucker-punched that part of me. Mentally, of course.

_"Of course!"_

_"Then why do thou align thyself with the fallen?"_

And the hesitation was back on her face, this time laced with guilt. I can already hear the following words she will utter even before she opens her mouth. A heartbreaking expression on her face, she once more spoke thus.

_"B-because… For I have sinned."_

Her sin. Recalling the memory from reading the novel she was talking about the time she healed a devil with her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. That was apparently more than enough for the church to label her a witch, even though she has saved many in the past.

_"And do you truly believe associating oneself with them is the proper response for sinning?"_

_"I… They have denied me."_

_"Then… Would you like to come with us?"_

The offer came from my mouth before I realized it. I am in no place to offer her help considering I am living normally through the kindness of someone else. And yet those words flowed without any hesitation.

_"Hauu?"_

She seems to be as surprised as I am with my words. I wonder why those words slipped from my mouth. There is no taking them back, however. I can only plead that Owner-san will accept her presence. It will be another kindness I have to repay eventually.

_"…But why?"_

_"Bear one another's burden, and so fulfill the law of Christ."_

_"…Galatians 6:2."_

_"Exactly."_

She kept quiet. It has been a while since I quoted verses from the Bible so I didn't even actually know what verse that line was. Thankfully she did though. The impact would have lessened were neither of us knowledgeable enough to identify the verse.

Now all that is left is to wait for her reactions. She looked at me with hazy eyes, as if debating whether to trust my words or not. Or maybe she was thinking 'what the hell is this creepy dude talking about, I wanna get away from him real quick' or something along that line. It wouldn't be the first time.

_"….Why?"_

_"They say no good deed goes unpunished, but I try my damnedest to make sure no good deed goes unrewarded."_

She sniffed. Soon enough tears began pouring down from her eyes, as she rushed forward and hugged me. Well, I suppose she is allowed to cry at such shocking times. Someone has finally decided to save her from this despair-inducing situation. I have no intention of judging when I am a crybaby myself. However the fact she is hugging me is a bit…

"Kuhum!"

There was the sound of fake coughing right beside me.

"Men and women are not to make such physical contacts. It is improper."

"That's what you're complaining about!?"

Nevertheless apparently Owner-san had no problem with taking her in as she did with me. Her benevolence is truly quite something to behold.

* * *

What a pain in the ass. There is currently something quite big happening in front of me. This is my first face-off with their kind, but I already know what they are. They are beings of which the weakest are somewhere between five to ten times stronger than the average humans, with pitch-black wings signifying their fall from his grace.

Fallen angel.

Yup. Right in front of me was a fallen angel in its true habitat, preying on a human with a smile on her face. This fallen angel looked much younger than what her age most likely is, or put it another way she is far older than what her appearance suggests.

This certain fallen angel is called Mittelt if I recall correctly. She is part of the group led by Raynare during the first arc of Highschool DxD. They become irrelevant after their defeat against the occult club from Kuoh academy during the first volume. Considering the fact they are here then I suppose this is currently around the start of cannon then.

She looks like a young girl with blonde hair styled into short twintails. Her sky blue eyes looked welcoming, most likely a means to lure prey into the reach of her claws. She is a predator in every sense of the word, finding and catching her prey so she can toy around with them. And right now I am marked as her current prey, merely meant to be another one to fall before her charms.

"Hey, onii-chan. Would you like to… play with me?"

Those were quite the alluring words. Combined with her welcoming expression a wolf would simply try to devour her, only to get devoured instead. What a fearsome hunter, like a Venus flytrap or an angler fish. However their trump card lies in surprising the opponents, and therefore this girl has since lost her largest advantage through having me as her opponent.

That said even the weakest of fallen angels are still much stronger than your average human. Therefore to get out of this mess I will need to be ruthless. Strike her before she knows I am no mere unaware prey of hers. I believe a lethal blow will still hinder her even if she was a fallen angel rather than a human being.

I got closer to her and grasped her neck softly. She shows signs of excitement with a tiny moan, most likely imagining me writhing on the ground like a worm. Unknown to her all I need is to merely twist and her life would be gone. Her soft and small neck was right there within my grasp and all I need is to grip tightly and turn ruthlessly.

But can I do it?

…Haha, what am I talking about of course I am incapable of taking the life of another. There was no means for me to kill another existence even if they try to kill me. That was another reason I need to get stronger quickly. I need to have strong physical prowess to cover up for my lacking mentality.

In the end, I am but merely another creature with sympathy. Even as apathetic as I am being an emotionless killing machine is far beyond my capability. Even being capable of killing myself was a miracle. It seems I need to escape from her and live another day. I still have yet to repay the kindness of Owner-san so dying here was sadly not an option.

Giving up was my style, but it seems there are times where even this lofty failure is stubborn as well. I did not expect to face a fallen angel during my walk at night but life has been kind towards me by letting me face a truly kind person such as the Owner. Even though this will be harsh there is no sense in complaining this is unfair.

**[Quest: Live another day]**

**[Objectives: Survive]**

**[Rewards: Survival, +10000EXP]**

That was quite the generous reward for merely escaping the grasp of a fallen angel who might or might not intend to kill me. I will assume that quest means there is no chance in hell she is willing to let me go without some serious efforts on my part. This complicates things a bit more but nothing I didn't sign up for.

The few brain cells I have working for me began to churn out ideas. What do I need to do for the sake of living another day? After a while, an idea came to mind. Considering the current situation there is one last card up my sleeve. Something I have been saving up for encounters such as these.

One last card. What is it you may ask?

Look at those legs of the fallen angel. They are small and short just like their owner.

That is my ticket.

And my last card?

I'll use my own legs.

"NIGERUNDAYO!"

**[You have created the Sprinting skill]**

**[Sprinting Lv1]**

**[+9% sprinting speed]**

Thank you for the skill game. That small increase is speed is currently nonexistent and therefore irrelevant, though I thank you for the effort in trying to help me. Thinking back the Game system has yet to speak towards me since the moment I finished character creations. The announcements were still there but otherwise it did not talk at all like during the character creation process. Are you there system?

**[Focus]**

So the consciousness was still there and it simply did not deign to talk with me again up till now. Nice to know that I constantly have an existence watching over me playing god. What would I do without an existence playing god while watching over me indeed.

There was no need to explain what happened afterward, but I suppose it is my role as the protagonist to monologue even as times become desperate. I ran away from the young-looking fallen angel without batting an eye. Thankfully she does not seem keen on pursuing me for whatever reason.

Things were going well for me as I continued to run before I accidentally slipped. What is this am I a chick in a horror movie? Goddamnit Writer!Me this is a Gamer fanfiction not one of your shitty third-rate horror story with stupid blondes bitches in them! And why did things turn so unlucky when LUC is my highest stat!

**[Your luck has activated, causing you to evade an attack from the enemy]**

**[Through having a lucky break +1 LUC]**

Huh, apparently it was my luck doing its job rather than the other way around. Looking a bit forward there was certainly a spear of light stabbed into the ground. Never mind then, I take back my complaints. Luck truly is the ultimate stat and is totally our lord and savior. Maybe I should consider raising it with my stat points later.

There was no time to waste though as the girl is most likely still on my tail. Better run and hide before she decides to stop playing around and actually try to kill me with her full power. That would be bad indeed.

Maneuvering through the town was hard when I do not know the routes around this place. Thinking a bit more it was impossible for her to lose track of me considering she can fly and therefore has a bird's eye point of view. The longer we spend playing cat-and-mouse the worse would it be for me considering my pitiful stamina.

**[Through depleting your stamina +1VIT]**

Thank you for the extra stats game. Now if only there was a means to escape this fallen angel. This is starting to become rather tiring for me. Hopefully this game will end sooner rather than later. Ah well, for now let us continue running while hoping the fallen will get bored of chasing me.

…

Nope, she did not get bored of chasing me. Fact is she seems to be getting more excited at the prospect of hunting as one can hear through her manic laughter. Ah, I want to get away from this maniac as quickly as possible. Why did I have to meet the likes of her while wandering in the middle of the night?

Well, it was partially my fault for wandering at these kinds of time as well I suppose. I intended to merely scout the surrounding along with searching something that could be taken advantage of with my luck. Maybe something like a lottery, though I haven't any money to buy them yet.

I am extremely grateful for Owner-san for picking me up; it would be far too much for her to pay me as well especially considering I have only been working for her for a few days. Getting back to the matter at hands though, I suppose it is time for plan B.

**[For thinking things through +1 INT]**

Thank you game, but thinking things through does not change the fact that what I am about to do is very risky. In all honesty, I would rather keep running away from her than to face them but suppose not everything goes the way you want them. Sometimes one simply has to charge through and hope for the best. Let me pray to my goddess Tamamo-no-Mae.

Done with my prayers I ran as fast as my body possibly could, pushing my stamina to its limits and beyond. With a goal in mind, my willpower led me to surpass my limits and moved my body though there was no power left within my muscles.

Minutes passed and I successfully reached my destination. The moment I stepped through the gate of Kuoh high school an announcement popped up within my peripherals. Thinking back I think the quest reward was rather generous was it not?

**[Quest: Live another day]**

**[Objectives: Survive Complete]**

**[Rewards: Survival, +10000EXP]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have gained +91 Unallocated Stat Points]**

**[For reaching Lv10 +2 Boon points]**

**[Perk: Noob Luck has been lost as you have reached Lv10]**

**[Boon: Noob Consideration have been Unlocked for reaching Lv10]**

**[Boon: Sacred Gear Creation have been unlocked for reaching Lv10]**

**[Boon: Gamer Growth I have been unlocked for reaching Lv10]**

**[As you have unlocked Boons the Boon screen can now be freely opened]**

That leaves me at Lv16 with 1200EXP leftovers. And finally, I can use whatever these boon points are supposed to be and become more powerful in the process. It would be nice to explore how the game could make me stronger through means other than leveling up.

Also the loss of my Noob Luck trait has finally occurred after a few days of exploits. No need to worry though as a new perk will appear soon as I finally use these Boon points to gain one. The person I am waiting for seems to take her time going here so I nonchalantly opened up my Boon screen.

**[Boon Points: 5]**

**[Noob Consideration] (0)**

**[Sacred Gear Creation] (?)**

**[Gamer Growth I] (5)**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**…**

The fact there are so many locked options irks me the tiniest bit. I decided to check on the description of Noob Consideration first. The name pisses me off but hopefully it will be a good perk. I am sorely in need of powerful abilities.

**[Noob Consideration]**

**[Only once, create A Sacred Gear worth 100 Boon Points]**

"..."

**[Noob Consideration] (100)**

**[Gives the Sacred Gear Power Multiplier: All stats x1,000,000]**

As someone who likes analyzing the Meta I must admit this ability was simply ridiculous. However, I am extremely thick-skinned. If I can gain such powerful ability then all is worth it. Though I sincerely doubt the game would let me create such an over-the-top ability.

**[100 BP is not enough to create this Sacred Gear. Its quality decreases.]**

**[Noob Consideration] (100)**

**[Gives the Sacred Gear Power Multiplier: all stats x100]**

That is still quite a powerful ability but no thanks. I am better off thinking this through.

Okay, let me take this in slowly here. I can create any Sacred Gear I wish, long as they are not too overpowered. That is basically what the Noob Consideration does. Assumedly Sacred Gear Creation does the same function as well.

...let me think carefully about what power would be the most beneficial for me. This is something very big so better mull over it a few nights before actually deciding on something. For now let me move on towards the other interesting Perk.

**[Gamer Growth I]**

**[Gives the perk Gamer Growth I: Stats Growth Rate x10, Skill Growth Rate x10]**

The holy grail for grinders, this will make training much more efficient if I ever intend to do so. The skill growth rate increase is one hell of a reward as well. According to the Power Multiplier, I can simply multiply my power a hundredfold by simply using 100 BP. This one takes 5BP to multiply my growth ten times with the bonus of increasing skill growth as well.

You know what let me try doing something first.

I clicked on Sacred Gear Creation.

**[Twice Critical] (2)**

**[Gives the Sacred Gear Twice Critical: Temporarily doubles all stats for a given amount of time]**

So I can temporarily double my strength at the cost of 2 BP. Strange considering I can permanently increase my strength by a hundredfold with 100BP. Maybe the effects of BP are not additives and using more BP at once is more effective?

Nevertheless I dismissed the Twice Critical message. I was merely checking how much a BP is worth anyway. After going through some calculations within my brain I decided to take the Gamer Growth I boon with all my BP

**[You have gained Perk: Gamer Growth I, -5 Boon points]**

**[For Gaining 1 Perk +1 Boon Point]**

Done. Now gaining stats and skill levels should become far easier. I cannot wait to train and test out the effects later. This should give me the edge I need to survive past Kokabiel Arc at the very least. Not enough to contribute towards defeating Kokabiel but enough to get the attention from the devils, which could become my benefactors.

However there is a more concerning matter which needs to be handled right away. Right now I am within the Kuoh Academy, the direct territory of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. One could say I am spitting right at them by trespassing their territory.

"Hello to you too Miss Sitri."

And right before me was the exact person who had taken said spit right in the face, looking at me with piqued interest and annoyance as well. This was going exactly like how I thought things would go the moment plan B went onboard. How annoyingly predictable of Writer!Me.

"And you are?"

"Shirou Kotomine, just a person who recently became aware of the supernatural world."

I tried making an honest to goodness smile towards her. It did not seem to work as she merely narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit towards either my words or my smile, who knows which. As expected Sona Sitri was a tough strict character that is hard to crack. It would have been far easier to deal with if the rather innocent and naïve Rias Gremory was the one standing right there rather than her.

Just my luck I suppose. Thinking about it I did just lose 10,000 points in Luck stat so maybe that was why things suddenly stopped going well for me. Then again none of this would have happened if my previous 10,018 LUC prevented me from meeting with Mittelt in the first place. Still wondering how the hell I encountered her with my high LUC.

"And what is your reason for trespassing into this school grounds?"

She fiddled with her glasses with her index finger. I often did the same back in my past life as well since I wore glasses back then, though I prefer doing so with my thumb at the end of my glasses rather than putting my index finger right between the eyes. Far much simpler and easier to do it with the thumb, though I will admit doing so with the index finger certainly looks cooler.

"I was escaping a fallen angel that seems to be keen on killing me. Thought going here would be a good idea to scare it off."

All truth. No need to lie here and cast suspicions onto myself. That would be nothing more than inviting troubles, and I cannot have that when I am currently so very weak. Have to remedy that very soon unless I intend to let the main cast do their things and merely laze about.

"Oh? Mind telling me what the fallen looks like?"

Either she was trying to check out whether those words of mine were white lies or she intends to search for said fallen angel later to warn them. Either way fine by me to be honest. Long as she won't harm me then all is forgiven. Thankfully Sona is a reasonable person, so she won't abuse her certainly terrifying authority and power to harm me unless I did something to deserve it.

"She has blonde hair styled in short twintails, blue eyes, and wears a Gothic Lolita dress. She looked rather young as well, around middle-school looking."

That was an apt enough description of her that Sona should be capable of finding Mittelt without any trouble. Hopefully the girl will get some scolding for trying to make me her prey. Thinking back of the light spear she launched still makes me shiver in fear. If that thing hit me then it would undoubtedly have been instant death.

"I see. And might I know of your contact information? It will be for the sake of your safety more than anything else."

"…I don't have a cellphone."

"Please do not lie in my presence."

Oh, how high and mighty she is acting right now. Unfortunately I truly do not have a phone missy. Then again it truly is unimaginable for someone not to have a phone in this day and age is it not? Guess I cannot exactly fault her for assuming as such. However that still does not fix the current dilemma.

"I have recently lost my identity and everything that comes with it. Hell I am living under the roof of another these days."

She sighed. Sorry for being such a bother. It wasn't my fault that I was suddenly reincarnated into another world without having any identity. Don't they usually make me a background as a transfer student from the states or something? Well, I cannot complain considering how well off I am right now for a person who owns nothing.

Besides I cannot create Instant Dungeon, unlike most other gamers. They can easily earn money from the dungeons while I have to work my ass off in a café so I can have food to eat properly. It is rather unfair when one puts it from that perspective. But then again I doubted everyone within my world was given a second chance within another world in the first place.

"Does that mean you are not in school either?"

That was what concerned her? Guess she truly is a prim proper student through and through. Have to admit it was somewhat admirable for such an entitled person to not get spoiled at all unlike me within my past life. Then again I am sure her doting sister made sure she never gets too arrogant.

"Would love to go to school, but my current situation does not allow it."

I shrugged. That was partly a lie to be honest, as I would prefer not going to school even if it was possible. I know going to one would be beneficial for my future but it is far too much of a drag for a lazy person such as me. Besides with the Gamer ability, my learning speed would far outstrip the pace of the school.

"…Do you have any special capability?"

"I do have a Sacred Gear if that is what you are asking."

That was currently a lie, but explaining the Gamer system is a big no-no for me considering how anything she learns would be shared towards her sister Serafall Leviathan which will then be shared to the rest of the Maou. That would trap me within a state of peril no matter how one put it.

I trust those four Maou to act for the best of their race. Therefore if there was something like my existence which could easily be utilized for the sake of greater good they won't bat an eye before manipulating me. At least that is my belief as to what a good ruler would do were they to know about my power.

And besides it was merely a temporary lie. Soon I will gain a Sacred Gear through the Noob Consideration.

"I see. Any combat capability?"

"Currently none as I just awakened it a few days back. Who can say about the future though?"

She sent me a skeptical look. My words do sounds dubious without any proof do they not? However there was one irrefutable way to prove my words, something beneficial for me and most likely for her as well. Hopefully this will bring some more excitement into my life.

"You don't seem convinced. Want to try it out then?"

"Hmm?"

She seems at the very least somewhat interested in my words. It seems like things will be easier than expected then. I was wondering what I would need to gain her attention so she would accept my proposition, but it seems that was merely some needles worries on my side. Well, in that case, might as well as to come straight.

"Some fights between me and your peerage members next weekend, just treat it as a sparring session."

"…Why should I accept that?"

"For the experiences?"

Duh, why else would people spar against one another if not for learning purposes? I suppose one could also use sparring for settling grudges and stuff, but Sona and I currently have nothing against one another. It will be purely for the experiences, or rather EXP on my part.

If I were to fight her peerage, a quest would surely generate asking for me to defeat her. There was no way I would miss up this chance of gaining more EXP, especially considering the fact I do not have any Dungeon where I can grind for them, unlike other Gamers. Seriously what was Author!Me high on when he gave me this bothersome Gamer system. There isn't even any HP or MP bar.

"So, do you accept?"

My EXP depends on her answer here. If I do not quickly catch up and surpass the current Gremory peerage then all is lost for me, as from there on the main characters will develop very quickly. Kokabiel is an unsurpassable opponent for the current Gremory team and by the end of the story that war-maniac is not even mook-level.

"…Very well. Come towards the school gym coming Saturday night."

And that was how my first meeting with both a fallen and a devil went.

"Why did your walk take so long?"

"Someone seems to be following me so I played cat-and-mouse with her for some time."

"Oh. Does that mean you gained a stalker?"

"…She does look like a middle-school student, so maybe it was a case of puppy crush."

"Playing with a young girl's heart? How cruel of you Kotomine-san."

To be honest, the girl was the one playing around with me, but there was no need for Owner-san to know that. After all she has done for me I do not intend to pull her into the supernatural world. She is most likely better of just being a regular café owner, though it pains me to decide what is best for her without her knowing.

Thinking again I have yet to know her name. It is still hard to believe she just gave me a job and a roof to live under when we did not even know the name of one another. That is why I both admire and abhor her kindness at the same time.

Anyway it was about time I started training to be honest. I have to reach at least five times normal human strength through training if I intend to compete against the Sitri peerage, and even more if I intend to beat any of them. With my growth speed multiplied tenfold it should be easier to do so but I still need to rush considering I have to work at the café during the day.

**[Quest: Basic Training]**

**[Objectives: Train and gain stats within the following week]**

**[Bonus Objectives: Gain at least 100 stat points through training]**

**[Rewards: +100EXP for each stat point gained through training]**

**[Bonus Rewards: 10000EXP]**

100EXP for each stat point gained, and an extra 10000EXP if I gain at least 100 stat points. If I were to successfully clear the bonus objective I would gain a total of 20000EXP which could level me up straight towards LV25 from Lv16 which I found after some tiny calculations, and leveling that much will bring me 189 unallocated stat points as well.

Ah well, guess it is time to grind. It might be boring but so be it.

…This is going to be a major pain in the ass.

* * *

**Author Note**

**More than twenty reviews and a hundred favorites and follows... Is this the power of Gamer-fics!?**

**Some might think the Sacred Gear creation ability is cheap, but I consider it the price for long-term planning. I do not want to have an overpowered MC that can beat Kokabiel with the flick of his fingers... And then fails miserably against Loki. Because that is something bound to happen if you use the normal Gamer system implemented by many. I have seen far too many stories stop after the Kokabiel arc or Peace Treaty because the protagonist simply becomes too weak compared to the other casts afterward.**

**On another note, I thought it would be nice to answer some reviews here. Some, not all.**

**NovelEnthusiast: Nice Bo Burnham reference**

**Holy crap, I did not expect to see someone who recognizes it here**

**Kizunats The Eternal: *Talks about Power Levels and how I shouldn't make them, all in a nice and concise manner***

**B-but I made them already...**

**In all honesty, I think I know where you are coming from. The difficulty spike in DxD is crap considering the enemy needs to keep up with the hax power that is Boosted Gear. However I intend to try and tackle them in my own way... *Evil laughter***

**Evyplayz121: Must say you really made me want him to be in a relationship with the cafe owner... Whose name we don't even know... Just saying...**

**Glad to know playing around with two different OCs could be acceptable to some. It made me determined to keep writing some interactions between the two. For the ones who don't like it... *Insert panicking Aqua face***

**Guest-Questioner: *Gave me so many damn good tips I shed manly tears* (way too long to fully be copied here)**

**Thank you very much for giving me what is basically a well-made guide! This is pretty much just a shout-out for you.**

**Edit: Messed up and reposted the first chapter instead. Oops**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since my first meeting with Sona Sitri. The past two days have been normal, with my training after work-hour being the only difference from the previous days before them. However there was one special thing which occurred today, something monumental for my growth, something to see how well my efforts have been paying me off.

**[Through straining your muscles +1 STR]**

**[Through having a lucky break +1 STR]**

Oh yeah, these kinds of things happen sometimes. With LUC it seems not only my growth with skills but stats are also affected. Every now and then I would gain a message saying I was lucky and gain another point increase on whatever stat I was training in. It has been helpful considering while gaining Stats takes about a minute during the start it is currently taking about 9 minutes for STR.

It seems stat growth difficulty is linear from what I have seen. After the Gamer Growth I take effect, raising a stat from 20 to 21 takes two minutes, 30 to 31 three minutes, 40 to 41 four minutes and so on. According to my calculations that mean it will take me about 484 minutes to raise a stat from 20 to 100 with Gamer Growth applied, I have been doing physical training about four hours a day at dawn before work-time during the past two days.

And with those two days of hard work and the final two-point increase on STR the stat have finally reached the 100 point milestone. As anyone familiar with the Gamer ability would expect that means something special would happen as a reward.

**[For reaching 100 STR you may choose to gain one of the following Perks]**

**[Power: Strength]  
[Passively STR x2]**

**[Burst: Strength]  
[Temporarily STR x4]**

**[Talent: Strength]  
[Passively STR growth rate x10]**

Those were straightforward choices unlike in the other Gamer stories. Maybe Writer!Me is simply too lazy to create proper Perks. Then again the simpler an ability the stronger they are in my opinion. Anyway I chose the Talent Perk considering I know how useful increasing stats growth rate is, with my Gamer Growth doing the same and all.

Passively doubling my strength is nothing in the large scheme of things. If I truly wanted such abilities I would just get a Twice Critical later on. On the other hand, Burst was very alluring, but the fact it does not specify how long the boost lasts worries me. However the reason I chose Talent so quickly was because of something I gained a few days back.

**[For reaching 100 stat points cumulatively +1BP]**

Apparently I gain 1BP for raising my total stat points to 100, and assumedly 2BP for raising one of them to 1000 and so on. Therefore raising my base stat is in my best interest rather than increasing buff if I intend to earn more Boon points considering how limited they are.

Up until now I have discovered there was few ways to gain them. Some of which are thus.

-Gaining a certain amount of levels

-Living for a certain amount of days

-Gaining a certain amount of perks

-Gaining a certain amount of skills

-Gaining a certain amount of stat points cumulatively

For now, those were the only ways to gain BP, and they only activate in multipliers of ten. For example, I have gained 1BP for creating my first Skill. Most likely I will gain 2BP for creating ten skills, and 3BP for creating a hundred skills and so on. The more I earn them the harder earning more will be.

Therefore I have to think of the Sacred Gear I intend to create carefully. 100BP is an amount I will most likely never obtain during this lifetime and therefore there was a need to think about the Noob Consideration properly. What do I want to have, some kind of creation ability, a weapon or maybe a counter-type Sacred Gear? There are so many options.

I do have an idea on a power I want but it will most likely only take me 4BP through estimation. Not something worth using my Noob Consideration but neither was it something I can afford with my measly 2BP right now. It will be too much a waste to use the 100BP ticket on something so… redundant.

I am better off thinking things carefully before picking an ability I can properly build my foundations on. It has to be something game-breaking and innovative. I need something which can allow me to defeats the likes of Trihexa itself.

…Even if I say so nothing really comes up to mind. It was one of those things where it was easier to say them than actually doing the feats themselves. Guess I will have to mull over them some more.

Training my stats have been going well. My STR has been raised to 100 while DEX and END were around halfway, otherwise, every other stats were still around their original state. I need specialized training for each if I intend to raise them rather than general training to raise all of them at once. I threw some ideas within my brain on how to raise each stat.

STR and END was the easiest as I only need to train my body like a normal person would. For DEX I can play with stuff like coins and pens between my fingers and juggling as well. INT could be raised by reading educative books lent from Owner-san. WIS was by far the hardest. Maybe I can increase it by constantly analyzing the customers coming into the café.

LUC can be increased by flipping a coin and guessing result before it lands, and maybe playing card games though they will most likely take some time. CHA is very easy but hard at the same time. I will need to flirt with women a lot, and also convincing customers to buy more drinks and bakery.

Enough about stats though right now I need to earn two more BP to create the Sacred Gear I want, and I know the means to do so. Creating 10 skills should do the trick and give me exactly what I need.

My skills are currently Acting, Baking, Brewing, Cleaning, Cooking, Reading, Sprinting, and Training.

As for my four new additions, they were merely par for the course.

Cooking was something I did every other day at my insistence to help Owner-san, as I cannot make her cook for me all the time as well when I am already relying so much on her kindness. Reading was something I gained while increasing my INT stat through reading books, and it increases by reading speed and memorization. Acting I learned while serving customers.

And Training was a very useful skill I earned from constantly increasing my stats. Just check out its effect for yourself.

**[Training Lv28]**

**[+252% Stat growth rate to your training]**

Since this skill is percentage-based while the Gamer Growth is multiplier-based, that means they stack multiplicatively, resulting in my current growth being about thirty-five times faster than average. That is a monstrous growth speed which lets me increase my STR to 100 in merely eight hours' worth of training.

And now I need to create two more skills. This was going to be troublesome but most likely well worth it. The thing about my Skills is the fact they are all active meaning they only take effect when I do certain things. There are no such things as passive skills in this game it seems.

No passives, no HP or MP bar, no Observe and no Gamer Body or Gamer mind, what is this hardcore gamer mode. Then again at the very least, I have my Sacred Gear creation ability which has the potential to be an utter hack.

Anyway time to create two more skills and earn me some BP. The first idea came to mind very quickly. Now the only question is what I wish to sing…

EH, might as well go with the one Japanese song I could recite whenever wherever.

Well then, readers of this fanfiction. Let Writer!Me presents you all with lyrics while I sing my heart out.

I present you…

_Lemon_

_Kenshi Yonezu_

_How I wish this tired tragedy was just a fading dream._

_Even now, wrapped in darkness, you're the light calling to me_

_Dusting off the happy memories a feeling comes to mind_

_Like returning to a better time when I had called you mine_

…

_More than I had ever known_

_I was so in love with you_

_Since that time I can't undo_

_Taking breath just hurts me too_

…

_Even now I can smell that bitter sweetened scent of lemon on my heart_

_Couldn't take a single step until the clouds and rain had part_

_Like a single sour fruit that we shared in the dark_

_To this day my love remains you are my only shining star_

**[You have created the Singing skill]**

**[Singing Lv4] **

**[+36% harmonious voice to your singing]**

I heard the sound of clapping from behind me. Turning around I saw the sight of Owner-san with both her hands put together, a smile just the tiniest bit different from the usual set on her face. While she normally shows them in happiness I do not know what her current smile signifies though there was a feeling it was something far more complex than mere happiness.

"This is the first time I heard you sing."

"Ah, yes. I fancy singing some songs every now and then."

I nodded, scratching my cheek with a finger. I did not expect to be caught singing a song. Then again it was not exactly a bad thing if but a bit embarrassing, so all was fine in life. There were worse things that could happen than being spotted singing all alone. Although strangely enough, Owner-san decided to softly place her hand on my cheek.

"You're crying."

My hands went towards my eyes. Certainly, there were traces of liquid running down my cheek. Gues the song reminds me of her again. Really, why couldn't she just leave me alone. Wonder where she would be right about now. Maybe in heaven or hell, or did she reincarnate as I did? If a person like me was given salvation then surely she would have been given the same treatment if not better.

"It seems so."

A quiet trance came between us two as she wiped the tears off my face. I could have done it myself but she seems like she was sincere in the act so I just let her do so without any complaint. After she was finished with the act she took her hand back to her side, smiling towards me once more. It was the smile I began to cherish as of lately, a treasure far more sublime than what my usual greed would seek.

"I need to stock up on some stuff thanks to your handiwork. We are still safe but the stock will still run out quicker than expected. Do you wish to come along?"

After I began making my coffee and bakery for the shop, there has apparently been a significant increase in the number of customers. It seems words are spreading about very delicious cakes and blends hidden within the small shop of Owner-san. Thanks to that the stockpile we have on the storage room which is meant to last for a month is quickly depleting.

There was no need to handle it now, but she will certainly need to stock up on things sooner than expected. Suppose it is a good idea to handle it quickly considering the popularity of this café is booming right now. And who am I to refuse her request in the first place?

"It would be my pleasure, milady"

I said with a mock-bow towards her. It was but a teasing gesture without any deeper meaning. This was the first time I did something like this towards her so I was actually the tiniest bit nervous whether she will take offense or not towards those words of mine.

**[Through things you should know unless you are very dense +1 CHA]**

**[You have created the Flirting skill]**

**[Flirting Lv1]**

**[+9% allure to your flirting]**

**[For gaining 10 skill +2 Boon points]**

Huh, thank you for that game. I will take it she did not hate me for teasing her like that. Suppose she isn't so much of a prude. Make sense when one considers she is a café owner. They have to be sociable and accepting of people if they wish to succeed in the business. Though her coffee and cakes actually need some works, her serving skills are top-notch.

Nevertheless those were the two points I needed for the Sacred Gear I intends to create so I opened the Boon screen and chose Sacred Gear creation, before thinking of the information about my self-thought simplistic Sacred Gear.

**[Sacred Gear Creation] (4)**

**[Gives the Sacred Gear Scholar blessed by the Earth: Stats Growth Rate x10]**

Exactly as I thought it will take 4 points to gain a stats growth multiplier of x10, which will work multiplicatively with my Gamer Growth Perk and Training Skill. I got the price comparison from comparing the Burst and the Talent Perk options. One multiplies the stat by 4 while the growth one multiplies by 10.

Assuming they are equal in price, then the temporary burst of strength is 2.5 times more precious than the growth multiplier. Considering Twice Critical is which give temporary 2 x stats is worth 2BP then 4BP should give me 2x2x2.5 which results in an x10 multiplier.

This was a good Sacred Gear which could increase my stats and also refund me the cost they took by gaining the reward for reaching certain cumulative stat total. So basically I get to multiply my strength by x10 with this sacred gear at no cost except some training time which will earn me my 4BP back.

"So, do you intend to continue spacing out or will you accompany me?"

"Right, sorry."

I was too focused on creating the skill that I forgot Owner-san was talking to me. How clumsy of me. The two of us moved for the door.

***Line Break***

That night I went towards the abandoned church where the fallen stayed at, might as well cut any loose ends before anything unbecoming happens correct? Currently my STR sits at 326 points and DEX at 311. After gaining the x10 strength growth and Scholar blessed by the Earth x10 multiplier plus the benefits from Training skill raising it by one point only took me two seconds around the start and six seconds each right now.

It took me about an hour to raise them to this extent. The rest of my stats were sitting around the comfortable 100s as well.

Also I gained two more BP thanks to the following announcement. That already covers half the cost for creating the Sacred Gear. Reach the next milestone and I would make a profit from creating this Sacred Gear. It seems like making it wasn't such a bad idea.

**[For reaching 1,000 stat points cumulatively +2BP]**

It took me a dozen solid minutes or so to trek towards the abandoned church. The place was right in the middle of nowhere within the town, and there was nothing within its neighborhood. What a lonesome place. Then again this was convenient for me who intends to face off against these fallen.

The place was old and dusty like no one bothered to take care of it. Then again it is called an abandoned church for a reason. Who was the previous keeper again, Masaomi Yaegaki? The name should be something along that line long as my memory did not betray me. Poor sap really needs to learn about how tropes such as forbidden love end in stories.

After inspecting the surrounding for a bit I opened the door to the church itself and walked in. There was the presence of another within this small abandoned church. A tainted being whose existence is a blight to the world. Someone whose sins are too heavy for me to ignore when faced right in front of me. It is not my place to judge but Lord, please let me punish this man for his crimes.

"Oh, there is a human who chooses to come here?"

The one who said those words was a white-haired man like I am. His words were said with a scathing pissing off tine that I cannot help but hate. It feels as if he is mocking me with those words and my pride will not take that kind of blow quietly. That was his natural tone, as his existence is merely of such nature.

"Freed Sellzen."

"Ah, so you know me. I didn't know my identity was so famous."

He smirked. Wow, just looking at that grin is already pissing me off. He sure knows how to look and talks like a prick. Remembering how he was from the original series, there should be no need to make conversations with this guy. Or rather it would most likely be impossible to converse with this person.

Therefore I didn't. My legs led me towards him.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away you're coming right to me?"

"I can't beat you if I don't come closer, Freed."

"Oho? Then come as close as you want."

He gestured for me to come closer with his finger. I walked onwards to him. He kept his hands free but otherwise shown no sign of attacking me. Guess he is the type to show off and gloat. Well, he will soon realize that mistake on his part.

At this point Freed should have somewhere around half my points in stats. But the human body is frail. Better try to not go too brutal and kill him. I do not wish to have blood on my hands.

Well, it is far too late to say those words considering the fact I have since killed myself. I have already done the crime of killing one life, so what is another correct? Yet there are people I care about now, and it would be betraying their expectations of me if I were to kill.

…Guess his life is spared. Say your thanks to Asia and Owner-san, Freed Sellzen. As otherwise your life would have been forfeit. Then again it feels nice to not be a depraved anymore. To know you have something which could stop you from doing what is morally unacceptable. In the past, I couldn't care less if something was morally unacceptable.

There was nothing holding me back from doing something atrocious expect maybe self-preservation. Unlike others I do not have something like a social life or anything similar, and disappointing others is not something I care about. You often see people making excuse like saying 'I want to kill myself but others would be sad if I did' but I was having none of that.

Proof? I killed myself without caring whether anyone would be troubled by it, that's enough proof.

My punch was directed at his guts. I was trying to use a full hundred percent of my power which is somewhat overkill in my opinion, but Freed deserves it for being an asshole. I do not care even if he was tortured by an institution back in the past he is still an asshole. I will not condemn him considering his circumstance but neither will I forgive him. A hit shouldn't kill him even with my full power at work.

The hit connected.

"Gouf!?"

No, what kind of scream was that!? Shouldn't it be more something like 'Gah' or 'Kuh' or something similar to that? Nevertheless the man fell down to the floor while gasping for breath. That scream was unaccounted for bu otherwise things went exactly as I imagined it to be.

"Leave, Freed. Go to your sister Lint and make up with her."

With those parting words, I kicked him in the jaw.

The convenient part about hitting the jaw is the fact it makes the brain shakes in such a way that it's possible to knock the enemy out and make them faint for about a minute or so. With eyes swaying upwards he fell unconscious. Hopefully he takes my message to heart and goes away by the time he wakes up.

The human body is frail. Unlike devils and other supernatural races, humans are the type with weak defenses with no two-ways of putting it. Get hit once and you will be injured badly. That is especially true for higher-level fights. Human can train their STR and DEX with enough efforts but CON is something incredibly hard to rise.

And yes there is an underground basement at this church. Cool, I know. It makes me think it is a popular place for kids to explore before getting scolded by their parents.

Also there were few messages which appeared during my fight.

**[You have created the Punching skill]**

**[Punching Lv1]**

**[+9% power and accuracy to your punches]**

**[You have created the Kicking skill]**

**[Kicking Lv1]**

**[+9% power and accuracy to your kicks]**

Nice and convenient skills. Guess I did not gain them beforehand because it was simply training without an opponent I could punch or kick. Maybe I should try punching or kicking the trees within the forest to raise them. When these skills are raised to Lv100 the l will multiply my attack power tenfold which is utterly broken.

There will be four enemies within the next area. It might be too much for the current me to handle so I decided to quietly leave the area for now. Hopefully this should be more than enough of a warning signal for the fallen not to mess with me or Asia. Yet before leaving I noticed something flew out from Freed during the time he was blown away by my kick.

I looked towards the shining artifact. There were three pieces of quartz-like thingies. I took one of them into my hand and inspected them. It was crystal clear, would probably sell well if it was actually something rarer than mere glass. Hmm… Have no idea on what the hell it is though.

**[Found traces of digestible energy source]**

…Okay?

**[Please swallow one of them]**

You want me to eat rocks!? Not in a thousand years game!

**[…]**

**[Quest: Eat the Energy Source]**

**[Objectives: Digest the Energy Source]**

**[Rewards: Perk: Holy Being I]**

You're giving me a Perk for eating some damn rocks!?

Wait, thinking backs wasn't there something about this back in the Kokabiel Arc, something about Holy Essence which could give the person who receives it affinity for wielding Holy Swords? At a guess, these should be those Holy Essences which Valper made. Freed became capable of wielding the Holy Sword Excalibur after he obtained the holy essence.

…Fine, I will regret this but fine.

I gulped down the large rock.

Disgustang.

**[Quest: Eat the Energy Source]**

**[Objectives: Digest the Energy Source Complete]**

**[Rewards: Perk: Holy Man I]**

Now let me check the newly earned Perk.

**[Holy Man I]**

**[Passively Holy power x10]**

HOLY SHEET.

However it seems my euphoria would need to be put on hold, as imminent danger approaches me.

"A human? Don't tell me that shitty priest got beaten by a human. That useless piece of shit."

How rough. The one who said those words was Raynare herself. Beside her were Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek. Like the four horsemen who are a sign of the apocalypse, these four fallen angels are the sign of the beginning of DxD. They area mooks who means nothing in the large scale of things, but for the current me they are a bit hard to handle. Considering I am outnumbered 4-to-1

Calm down; analyze and think of a method to survive. You were not given a second chance just to waste it on mere low-class fallen. There is always the option of using my Boon Consideration but hastily creating it just for using it against these people seems wasteful. I always had too-good-to-use syndrome when handling consumables.

Instead, I took the gun and blade within Freed's hands. There are exorcist blade and gun, which should have holy magic within them, meaning their effectiveness will be multiplied ten times thanks to my new perk.

The moment my hands touched the weapons I felt something sapping away from my body. It was most likely my magical power getting sucked by the weapons to infuse them with holy power. This was my plan to defeat the Fallens, take them on with my boosted holy magic.

"Let us not bother with small talk. When you're back to report, tell whoever your higher-ups are that I'm protecting Asia Argento."

Without any more words, I began shooting towards Raynare who was the closest one to me. A large beam of light bloomed from the gun the moment I pulled the trigger, aiming directly towards her. It was powerful. Even I who has barely any knowledge about the supernatural knew that much about the strike.

She did not seem to expect that at all as her reaction was delayed. The beam attacked straight through her abdomen. The attack even penetrated through the roof of the church, flying off towards the sky. That was much stronger than my expectations. Must be the work of the Holy Man I perk.

"Akh!"

Raynare fell down to the ground with a scream. Blood started pouring out from the injury I caused. She writhed on the ground while screaming in pain. Did I… cause that?

"Raynare!"

Someone screamed those words.

She was going to die, that much was ensured. It is strange. I have taken the burden of killing myself, yet why—

_Why does the image of her death disturb me like so?_

We were enemies. Killing one another should only be natural. Mittelt tried to kill me the last time I met her as well. Yet why does the thought of killing her disturbs me?

Before I realized it my body was right before hers. My legs must have rushed towards this source of concern. The concern of a woman dying right in front of me.

**[Why do you want to save her? You know she intends to kill you.]**

Even so, I cannot accept the blood on my hands.

**[Is that so?]**

It is so.

**[You still have two of the energy source, correct?]**

Not the time damn.

**[Would you mind if you lost one to save an enemy?]**

Hurry up she is dying already.

**[They are extremely precious you know.]**

Shut the fuck up and heal her already.

**[…]**

**[…Fine. Press one energy source right on her injury.]**

I did as the game told me.

A bright light blinded my eyes for a moment. And by the time I gained my sight back, no wounds were left on her body.

I smiled.

_Thank you_

* * *

The art of serving was complex and unordinary. After learning them I have gained some extra appreciation for waiters and the likes. It is a tiring job if I was being entirely honest. I much prefer sitting at the back making some coffee or baking cakes.

However these past four days things have gotten easier during my time serving customers. Not because I have gotten used to the job but rather because everyone becomes kinder towards me and my perpetual clumsiness.

I kindly smiled towards the two female customers who were sneaking glances at me. The two blushed while smiling back, one of them waving their hand towards me. As being nice is part of my job I waved back towards the girl.

My CHA has risen to the thousands, and it has reached high enough levels to the point I have become a handsome man. My appearance was mostly the same but the aura surrounding me is something else. Most women around my age start blushing whenever I look at them.

I felt something slapping the back of my head.

"Less flirting with the customer and more focus on doing your job please."

"Oh? I didn't take you for the jealous type."

By this point, we have gotten close enough to make such jokes towards one another. It was all in fun more than anything. I am the comic who constantly make jokes while she is the straight man who slaps me on the head, the ultimate combo for comedy.

It has been about ten days since I was transferred to this world and met her. Up till now, we made good conversation every now and then. Especially so after I began constantly teasing her to increase my Charisma stat. It felt a bit guilty doing that, but I tried to make sure I did not overstep my boundary.

"I'm not, but I am strict with my employee."

"Well, you would certainly be welcome to be 'strict' with me anytime you want."

She blushes the tiniest bit at those words. Other people would not have noticed it but the current me boasts an extraordinary amount of WIS stat and therefore perception as well. Those reactions were most likely thanks to my appearance rather than those creepy words of mine. Guess I will have to improvise better next time.

"Sheesh, don't say those kinds of words okay-"

Yes, yes. I know they sounded creepy after a reflection. Pardon me for my words and yadda yadda yadda. I swear I will make a blushing mess out of you yet one way or another.

"You'll make me fall for you even harder."

My heart stopped beating.

"Ahaha, just kidding! Your face is so red! Choroi~"

(Choroi = Easy)

"…Shut up,"

I could feel some heat creeping up my face. Jeez, wasn't she supposed to be the straight man here? Thankfully I did not get a decrease in CHA for getting teased instead of teasing people, as otherwise it would have decreased by the thousands with that one joke right there.

Speaking of Stats though…

Status.

**Name: Shirou Kotomine  
Age: 16  
Race: Human  
Sacred Gear: Scholar blessed by the Earth, Adjudicator**

**Lv16**

**STR: 2516  
DEX: 2343  
CON: 1278  
INT: 506  
WIS: 472  
CHA: 1394  
LUC: 2339**

**Unallocated: 136**

**BP: 7**

**Perks: Gamer Growth I, Holy Man I, Talent: STR II, Talent: DEX II, Talent CON II, Talent INT I, Talent WIS I, Talent CHA II, Talent LUC II**

**Skill: Acting Lv62, Baking Lv81, Brewing Lv82, Cleaning Lv68, Cooking Lv50, Flirting Lv31, Kicking Lv36, Punching Lv42, Reading Lv22, Shooting Lv60, Singing Lv13, Sprinting Lv56, Training Lv61**

Those were quite the stats for a Lv16 Gamer aren't they? At a guess, they were comparable to an above-average Low-class devil. From my understanding properly promoted Mid-class devil should have at least 10,000 stat points in their important stats, and somewhere around a hundred times that for High-class devil.

Well, at the very least I have confidence in reaching 1,000 points in each stat after some more training. In case you are puzzled the main reason for that is the Talent Perks II perks I have automatically obtained after reaching 1,000 points is a stat which has the following effects;

**[Talent: STR II]**

**[Replace Talent: STR I, passively STR growth rate x100]**

Also I have 7BP currently because of the messages which came yesterday.

**[For lasting through ten nights +2 Boon points]**

**[For reaching 10,000 stat points cumulatively +3BP]**

Combined with the 2BP I gained from reaching 1,000 stats this results in me having 7BP for now.

And some of you might have noticed I have two new things on the status page. The Sacred Gear Adjudicator which I created using the Noob Consideration and the Shooting skill. I will leave the interpretations of those facts to the readers themselves.

"Ahh~~ we're finally done. It's amazing how you can handle so much work and stay sane."

Those were the words of Owner-san as she stretched her arms upwards towards the sky. I have to say that she really needs to be more mindful of the fact there is a man right in front of her. Also I don't want to hear those words coming for you, you workaholic.

"Rather, weren't you the one who lengthened the opening hours for the café?"

If she was going to complain about having too much work then why bother making more work? It doesn't seem like she is suffering financially to me so there is literally no reason to make herself work even more than she already did.

"Well, It really can't be helped you know? Lately there are more and more customers, but this place can only house so many people at once. So I need to lengthen the opening time so other customers can enjoy their time as well."

So she made the decision while thinking about the customers is it. The café has truly become famous around the town lately; to the point she should probably try to expand the shop in my opinion. From what I heard our neighbor are planning to move away, so it was the perfect timing to expand the shop.

Thinking back such convenience might have happened because of my high LUC stat. Lately I have constantly had it activate whenever I brew, bake, or cook so those three skills have grown exponentially. While I brew and bake every day for the shop, the cooking skill I trained every other night to make dinner for Owner-san, Asia and I.

"Ah right, I have something to do for the night so please go back home first and take care of Asia."

"Oh? Have a meeting with a secret girlfriend or the like?"

"What could you mean? I meet with my wonderful girlfriend every morning, day and night."

A few seconds passed as she processed those words. Then finally the expected reaction came.

"Bwuh!?"

"Choroi~~"

"Y-you!"

"Revenge is certainly a delicacy."

"…Just leave and meet the girl already."

"Why are you so adamant it's a girl?"

"You just have this glow around you lately. It's not the first time I have seen them, I know you have gotten a girlfriend."

She said while playing with her blonde locks. Ah, so that is how she interpreted my heightened Charisma, which saves me some trouble, to be honest. However it does bug me that she thinks I would go out with a woman when I do not even own anything. What kind of person would go out with someone like the current me?

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend, but I certainly did fall in love."

"I knew it!"

She said while clapping both her hands together. And as our small conversation ended I continued to stare at her. She tilted her head. I smiled towards her.

Cue the blush.

"S-stop it with the jokes already."

I smiled. Soon it will be time for the meeting with the Sona Peerage.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**And that ends chapter three. Sometimes the horizontal lines don't work and I have to create my owns like *Line Breaks*. Anyone know what's up with those?**

**Now to the review corner.**

**XeenoLucifer: OH NO, the Joestar secret technique?!**

**Yep. I intend to keep a healthy dosage of one JoJo reference per chapter from now on.**

**The One True Demon Lord: I'm intrigued though I have a few questions. Is he gonna get magic? If so, human, devil, or other? Id create or no? Eventual longinus type gear or no? Finally catgirl, yes or no? Good story, curious how it evolves in the future**

**Magic, most likely. No ID create, makes things too easy. Longinus? Not even comparable to them, but certainly has the potential to kill a god. Catgirls? If I don't then shame on me.**

**Evyplayz121: *As with before, way too long to put here***

**Answered your question in the chapter. Shirou will get a very limited amount of BP to work with. As for getting OP... **

**Issei Boosted 45 times in the 20+ volume if the translation I read is accurate. That multiplies his stats by one quadrillion. The term OP does not exist in DxD. There are always bigger fishes around. **

**Lmao: Shit story don't read**

**Haha! Thank you for bothering to review. Constructive criticism hurts way more than these because I know they are true to a certain extent**

**Guest-Questioner: *As with before too long to be put in here***

**I love seeing long reviews like these ones. I said before there are always bigger fishes, but those you mentioned are literally the top fishes. No way I will be making MC as strong as them unless in Fairy Tail-esque temporary power-ups**

**R0ck3tFiRe: I'm pretty sure Asia is Italian... but ok**

**Oops, my mistake. I dunno why I wrote German instead of Italian.**

**Edit: Made some miscalculations with BP. Fixed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good evening, Sona Sitri and her peerage."

There was a group composed of eight people right before me. They were all familiar faces, though I can only remember the names of three people among those eight. Sona Sitri the King, Tsubaki Shinra the Queen, and Genshiro Saji the Pawn. The rest were all girls whose names I couldn't be bothered to remember.

They are all not only part of her peerage but also members of the Kuoh Academy Student Council. As one might expect their leader Sona Sitri also acts as the student council president, acting as a devil leading the ignorant sheep that are innocent young teenagers.

Besides them were the members of the Occult Research Club led by Rias Gremory, which incidentally also works as her Peerage. The team currently consists of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, and Kiba Yuuto. It seems they have yet to recruit Issei into their midst.

And finally, there was Asia beside me. Thinking back I somehow took Asia under my protection so I wonder how the Gremory will deal with that loss of a member. Maybe I can make sure Asia lends her power to them during important battles?

It would be troublesome if the Gremory peerage gets exterminated because I saved Asia rather than them, so I guess that was the best option. From what I remember Asia doesn't seem to have a big role during the rating games so it would be fine to just have her help them during real battles.

Enough inspecting the herd though, there was something more important which required my attention.

**[Quest: Basic Training]**

**[Objectives: Train and gain stats within the following week Complete]**

**[Bonus Objective: Gain at least 100 stat points through training Complete]**

**[Hidden Objective: Gain at least 1000 stat points through training Complete]**

**[Rewards: +100EXP for each stat point gained through training]**

**[Bonus Rewards: +10,000EXP]**

**[Hidden Rewards: +100,000EXP]**

I have gained a total of 10,729 stat points over the course of the last week. And that means 1,072,900EXP for merely training my stats, another 10,000 from the bonus rewards and finally 100,000 more from the hidden one. Cue the level up screen.

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**…**

Those continued for a while, and I ended up with Lv154 with 4200EXP leftovers. Also I got myself 11,651 more unallocated stat points. I decided to save them for later. For now though there were a few messages which piqued my interests.

**[For reaching Lv100 +3 Boon points]**

**[Boon: Gamer Growth II have been unlocked for reaching Lv100]**

I checked the Boon right away. If my expectations are correct then its effect should be…

**[Gamer Growth II] (5)**

**[Replace Gamer Growth I with Gamer Growth II: x100 Stats Growth Rate, x100 Skill Growth Rate]**

Yup. Compared to the x10 from Gamer Growth I this effectively multiplies my growth by another 10 times. With this reaching 10,000 stat points in all stats will be easy, though maybe going to 100,000 is going to be a bit of a hurdle. Needless to say, I took the Perk.

**[You have gained Perk: Gamer Growth II, -5 Boon points]**

In DxD fighters are separated into two types, Power-type and Technique-type. As you might expect Power-types are people who rely on strong physical or magical prowess, while Technique-type is people who rely on skills.

The problem with Power-type is their lacking in versatility. They can only bulldoze the enemy with their power head-on. When they see a technique-type that can counter their abilities then it is game over for them. On the other hand, Technique-types are often lacking in frontal combat ability. The problem with these types is the fact the enemy won't fall for their techniques if they already know them.

A prime example of Power-type would be the protagonist Issei. His plan completely relies on beating the enemies with his fist with no flexibility. Thankfully he still has some tactical usage with his Transfer ability, but otherwise, he is a power-freak.

The best example of Technique-type would be Cao Cao, an antagonist. His Sacred Gear allows for many abilities. He can break the opponent's weapon, teleportation of himself or enemies, attack deflection and so much more. He is an enemy almost impossible to defeat with sheer power.

Currently I am trying to picture myself as a Technique type, a magic fighter capable of using holy magic. I am still thinking whether I wish to gain utility Sacred Gear like Mirror Alice which can be used for counters in the future.

Mirror Alice forms a mirror that has the ability to return an attack towards the sender at twice the original power. This is the ultimate bane of Power-type which makes the usual one-trick-phony power-type utterly useless. Such an ability would be useless against technique-type though.

"Well then, should we start our fight?"

I gestured towards Asia. She was here as a safety measure so she can heal any injury we might gain during this battle. I invited her after explaining I will have a sparring session against these devils, and she decided to agree to come without any hesitation. Really, this girl is…

"This girl is the wielder of Twilight Healing, a sacred gear specializing in healing. With her, we shouldn't worry even if some blood is spilled."

The eyes of Rias and Sona flashed with interest at those words of mine. It seems they are contemplating having her in their peerage already. Well, that was to be expected I suppose. They are not saints and have their own interests before their care for others.

**[Quest: Dance with the Devil]**

**[Objective: Defeat the devils in sparring sessions against them]**

**[Bonus Objective: Defeat all participating devils in sparring sessions against them]**

**[Rewards: +10,000EXP for every Devil defeated]**

**[Bonus Rewards: 100,000EXP]**

Those were small numbers compared to the amount I gained from training alone. Suppose that is the effect of having so many Growth-related abilities. Talking about growth if I create another Sacred Gear that does the same thing as scholar will the growth multiply by another ten times? Because it would be very broken if that was true.

**[No, it will stack additively with your current Scholar Sacred Gear. As they will be both considered active effect from Sacred Gears they don't stack multiplicatively with one another.]**

I see. Knew it would not be that easy to break the system. Wait, shouldn't the effect from Training skill be considered Active as well considering it only works during the times I am training?

**[All skills are considered passive]**

Well that doesn't make much sense to me considering they only take effects when I do certain activities. Then again singing skill seems to make my voice better even when I am not singing, so maybe it somehow makes sense in the large scheme of things.

I was profiting from this system so there was no space for me to complain anyway. More importantly, is the fight against these devils. I am no longer expecting much out of the fights considering the EXP gains are so low, but I have since promised to fight against them so might as well as go full throttle.

Actually…

"Actually, mind if we don't fight one-on-one? Think I can handle a peerage at once."

Most sent me a frown, most likely thinking about how arrogant I seem to them. Asking for an outnumbered fight when facing against a race known for being far stronger than yours? Usually, that would be a bad idea, but my Gamer ability is quite the bullshit even if it lacks some abilities it should have.

"Don't underestimate us you bas—"

His expression as my fist greeted his face was quite the invigorating sight. His hairs flew backward from the air pressure caused by the force of my punch. I made sure to stop the attack at the last moment so he wouldn't be harmed, as otherwise, things would get messy with the Sitri peerage.

No, that makes it sounds like I don't mind hurting him were it not for that cause. At this point, I figured out I cannot bear to hurt others. Killing is a big no-go for the current me for whatever reason, as shown when I last hung out with Raynare at the church.

"My parents were married when they had me thank you very much. I think that was more than enough to prove my point?"

My words were directed towards Sona Sitri, who decidedly nodded her head after a few seconds of giving out a frigid stare gazing right through my soul. Have to wonder what is going through her mind right about now, though I wouldn't sell my kingdom for them.

It was most likely hatred for provoking and almost hurting one of her servants. Every member of the peerage was giving me glares filled with animosity to a certain degree. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but then again you cannot change the past once you made your decisions.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, before taking a fighting stance. This will be my first true battle in this second life of mine. With no battle experience, how would I fare against people who are weaker than me, with the catch of being outnumbered?

Time to find out.

The first to rush towards me was Genshiro Saji. According to his speed, his current explosive power and therefore STR should be about… two-hundred. Thinking back he is only a new devil who should have been reincarnated recently, so that was about par for the course. Probably.

His punch was full of spirit if I may say so myself, transmitting his tension as it struck me straight in the jaw. My neck bent the tiniest bit following his attack. When in a clash of strength, one merely needs to do the math without any other factors involved. His metaphorical STR is somewhere around the 200s, while my CON has gone past 1000.

"…Nice attack. Now it is my turn."

My fist launched towards his guts, connecting with a loud blast.

"Gouf!"

Again why is that the scream they chose to make rather than something more normal like 'gah' or something similar to that. Jeez, maybe it was the peculiarity of the DxD world to have strange screams like how laughter in One Piece doesn't make any sense.

"Saji-kun!"

The next to act was a devil who I assume to be a knight considering her speed. She ran towards me with a speed of about half of my own maximum. This one was better, having speed equivalent to 1,000 STR which governs explosive power. It seems like this one will pose some trouble then.

Considering my rather low WIS I could barely keep her within my line of sight. I really need to find a way to increase my WIS. It was about perception and MP bar size so maybe I can increase it by cultivating to increase my magic energy.

While INT controls my magic output WIS controls how much magical energy I have in general. Still have no means to learn magic so raising these two stats were hard to the current me. Thankfully it is more than enough to cope with the speed of a low-class reincarnated Knight like this one.

She rushed towards me and attacked me with a Katana. If I remember correctly this girl should be the former Japanese exorcist with formal training, unlike Saji. That thing seems rather sharp, probably will critically injure me if it hits. Well, there is Asia nearby so it should be fine.

I cannot evade her strike and therefore decided to summon my Sacred Gear.

"Summoning."

Without another word uttered a gun appeared within my hand. This was the Sacred Gear I chose to create, a holy-based gun.

My gun blocked the katana slash from the enemy. The thing is barely a normal exorcist gun comparable to the one Freed has when none of its covenant is fulfilled, though it was also near indestructible. Nevertheless even weak as it is, it is still a weapon with the holy attribute, and therefore possesses extreme danger to devils.

"Ouch! Don't use me as a shield you bastard!"

"Shut up, Ad."

Have I mentioned my Sacred Gear has a personality? Because it certainly does. Have to wonder how the Gamer creates a literal consciousness through using boon points. I like to call it Ad, short for Adjudicator which is his full name.

"A talking Sacred Gear?"

There were such mutters from the spectating peerage of Rias. There was no time for me to waste caring about their thoughts though as I am busy deflecting the swinging blade aiming for me. It seems my DEX is somewhere around equal to this Knight.

I leaped backwards. My perceptions can barely cope with her speed but my movement speed is pretty much double her own, while our attack speed governed by DEX is about equal. If I were to retreat at full speed she will be incapable of following me.

Gaining some distance I used Ad to shoot a holy bullet towards her. By the way, the bullet was generated from my magic energy. Still have no idea how to use them, and therefore I made Ad to be a rookie-friendly weapon which can automatically suck my magic energy instead.

The bullet scratched one of her legs. That was fully intentional on my part. Thanks to my Shooting skill my accuracy with a gun is top-notch already. And that hit was barely using a third of my maximum output as well. With my Holy Man I perk and the Shooting skill these bullets of mine are something quite powerful. Doubly so against devils, which is the reason I held back that much.

Asia is around, but that is still no reason to intentionally and overtly hurting them without a justified cause. Anyway, that was a Pawn and Knight down. The ones left are a Pawn, a Rook, two Bishop, a Queen and the King herself. Her peerage is still missing a Rook, a Knight and three Pawns, considering Saji took four Pawns all by himself.

My next target was the slow blue-haired Rook; I think her name was Yura or something similar. Now that I have revealed my Sacred Gear better take advantage of it before Sona thinks up of a plan to counter it. Aiming at the legs again I shot a bullet towards the Rook.

"Yura, jump!"

Those words came from Sona moments before I even pressed the trigger. The Rook jumped immediately, avoiding the attack aimed towards her right leg. Tch, guess she knew I would target the heavy-hitters first. And she also realized I would target the legs because otherwise there might be fatalities.

How cunning of her to use the fact I am holding back. Guess everything is fair in love and war. I usually don't agree with the statement. There is something distasteful about it in my opinion. Then again that doesn't mean I am unwilling to play dirty.

"Ad, lower the output."

"Roger."

Now I can target other areas except the head and things should still be fine. As long there is nothing lethal Asia can fix them later. Another shot towards the Rook. This time she leaped away from the attack by ducking while rushing towards me. Ah, how troublesome. I really lack battle experiences.

I swiped at her with the gun. She might be a Rook but our strength should be somewhat equal to one another. She blocked with her arms, but it seems my strength won a tiny bit over her since my attack blew her to the side, buying me some precious seconds.

"Hey, stop using me like a club!"

"You really need to learn to shut up, Ad."

"And you need to learn how to treat a gun with respect!"

I shot a few bullets towards the Rook while having such a conversation with my Sacred Gear. With this, the Rook should be out of the game. My next aim was the two Bishops, but they had created barriers protecting all five of the still participating members. Huh, that is something I cannot pierce with my current output.

But that merely means I have to increase them.

"Ad."

He wordlessly pulled more magical energy from me. This time let's go with my maximum output. That is already three times what it was during my first short which defeated the Knight.

My shot this time around was aimed towards the Queen Tsubaki Shinra. She is the only close-ranged fighter left with her naginata. Her King and the two Bishop were all magic-type. Then again there is the final pawn that is still being useless.

The shot successfully broke through the barrier and made contact on her waist. Ouch, that seems painful no matter how I see it. Her king seems worried about it as well as she moved and grabbed the Queen.

"Asia, please help her."

The young girl moved towards the vice-council president and healed her with Twilight Healing. The wound began to close, and relief was seen in the expression of each and every member of the peerage. I let up my attacks for those short moments as it would have been rude to them otherwise.

The rest were simple stuff. Two Bishop, a Pawn and the King herself. None of them had the physical stats to defeat me and their magic was incomparable to the power of my Sacred Gear. After moments spent shooting towards the three I de-summoned Adjudicator and walked towards them.

**[Quest: Dance with the Devil]**

**[Objectives: Defeat the devils in sparring sessions against them Complete]**

**[Bonus Objectives: Defeat all participating devils in sparing sessions against them Complete]**

**[Hidden Objectives: Defeat all participating devils in one match]**

**[Rewards: +10,000EXP for every Devil defeated]**

**[Bonus Rewards: 100,000EXP]**

**[Hidden Rewards: 500,000EXP]**

Totaling 680,000EXP for me.

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**[You have leveled up]**

**…**

That leaves me at Lv193 with 5600EXP leftovers, which also earned me 6,786 unallocated stat points as well. The amount will only grow larger and larger as time goes by. And yet the difficulty of leveling up barely increases. Right now it only takes me 19400EXP to level up once.

"Are you okay, Shinra-san? I profusely apologize for that last attack."

I said those words while making a deep bow. There wasn't much to it; I was merely apologizing for going a bit too far within a spar. Not exactly intentional but that doesn't mean I am not at fault here. I still need to get used to setting the power of Adjudicator.

"A-apology accepted."

She spoke with a tiny hiss. Guess the injury still hurts a bit, which only makes sense considering it was from a holy-based attack. Holy attribute is the weakness of all devils with no exceptions. Even the strongest of them theoretically could be harmed by holy water with decent enough tactics and blessings.

"I would like you to join my peerage!"

Those were the words of Rias Gremory who has shining stars for eyes right now. Wow, she was very eager to find strong fighters is she not? Only understandable though considering the troublesome situation she is stuck in right now.

"Huh, becoming the servant of the Gremory which is famous for treating their servants dearly is it…"

"Yes, I will make sure to treat you dearly!"

"If I become your servant… If I offer myself to you… will you really treat me dearly?"

"Yeah, I promise on my name as the heir of Gremory. It'll be a give-and-take exchange for having you as my servant."

Perfect.

"DAGA KOTOWARU."

"Nani!?"

"One of the most favorite things of this Kotomine Shirou… is to have a person who thinks they are strong and say 'no' to them."

The silence surrounding us after those words of mine was quite something else. It cannot be helped, not everyone can appreciate the genius of that work. I have since accepted that fact from the bottom of my heart. If only everyone can understand what a masterpiece it is, then the world would have been united under one banner already.

"Well, if you want my opinion then I fully recommend taking Issei Hyoudou of the perverted trio of Kuoh Academy as your Pawn."

"You mean the perverted duo?"

I blinked. What was this woman talking about exactly? I know she doesn't mind them peeking at the women as she is an exhibitionist herself so it is understandable if Issei did not leave an impression on her. However why is there a perverted duo instead of a trio?

Don't tell me…

I looked towards the student council president.

"Is there a second-year student by the name of Issei Hyoudou at this school?"

"…I cannot recall any student by that name. Why?"

"He is the Red Dragon Emperor. I thought he lives here. Maybe it was outdated or wrong information."

I shrugged. So this is the world where Issei doesn't exist, is it? This was going to put some wrench into my nonexistent plan. Or rather how will the world handle enemies such as Qlippoth without Issei Hyoudou around?

"Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Yup, owner of Longinus Boosted Gear. Well, if he ain't around then he ain't around."

With those parting words, I left the gang. There were many things to think and revise.

* * *

Without the protagonist, many things were bound to change. There was no preventing massive difference from occurring. Currently, the most important thing is to bolster the Gremory fighting capability so there won't be any causality even if they fight against the likes of Kokabiel.

However, for now, the most important thing was finding a solution for the Riser marriage. Riser will most likely come within the following week and considering Rias and her peerage trained for ten days before the rating game that means I have somewhere between two to three weeks to solve the Riser problem.

I wonder why I am bothering to try helping her when her marriage won't pose a problem for me. The worst thing about it is the fact cannon will die if the two marries, but it already is dead considering Issei isn't around anymore. But I suppose helping others is not an act that can be condemned.

"Ya seem really dull when you're contemplating shits like that."

"Hello and welcome to our establishment. The door is right behind you so please feel free to leave."

Thinking back I also tried to save Asia on instinct more than anything else. Maybe it was because I know cannon, but I constantly seem to try and make sure things go better than in the original series. Once again that is not exactly a trait to be condemned but it is certainly something troublesome.

A sigh fell from my lips.

"Ei!"

I felt something sweet within my mouth.

**[You have consumed a bite of Perfect Cake Made from Utter Luck]**

**[+829% LUC for the following 82 minutes]**

That equates to about 90,000 LUC. With the +729% boost from my Lv81 Baking skill, the buff became something quite incredible if I were being entirely honest. Though it boggles me how the boost from the Skill increased the buff, considering the skill description only said 'enhance the taste'. Guess there are many secrets within the game system I need to discover.

"It pisses me off when you ignore me like that."

"…What do you want then, Raynare?"

The fallen angel Raynare. She has become a regular at this shop, visiting almost every day since the night I almost killed her and afterward healed her. Have to wonder whether she is a masochist or maybe a thrill-seeker considering she seems keen on hanging out with me ever since then.

"Well, why don't you tell me your woes? I might be able to wipe that frown off your mouth."

She was offering her help? That was rather rare on her part. Usually, she just bitches around about how troublesome my existence was to her and enjoys some of my well-made coffee and cakes before leaving, only to come again the next day.

If she was willing to become my conversation partner then so be it. Not like there was anything to lose from talking to her. Besides she is a customer here right now and I am a worker who has a duty to serve her.

"There is someone I wish to save. But the means to do so might harm me."

That is the current problem. I fully intend to break the marriage between Rias and Riser, but the most efficient way of doing so would be to become a servant of Gremory and that was something I intend to avoid. Mainly because of their weakness towards light, which is more painful for me considering I have the Holy Man perk.

Besides as a Christian, there was a part of me that disagrees with becoming a devil. I know it was merely misconception on my part considering Rias Gremory and her servants were kind devils far as I was concerned, but the idea of becoming a devil still stung. Then again being a Christian did not stop me from killing myself, so…

"Huh? Why the hell would you bother with something like that? If they can't take care of themselves then they should just take their deserved result."

"By that logic, I should have left you for dead within that church."

"Exactly."

There was no reasoning with this woman.

Still, leaving it to them is it…

In all honesty, the peerage of Rias has the potential to easily destroy the Riser peerage. However, the members are hesitant about using their power. There were Akeno with her holy lightning, Kiba with his unawakened Blade Blacksmith, and Koneko with her senjutsu. Those are all solid abilities in their own right, but they have no intention of using their respective abilities even when their master is at threat.

…Can I convince them to use their abilities?

Guess it is time to be a busybody then.

My determination is made.

"Oh, also I have reported you to the higher-ups above me. Pray they will be merciful for taking Asia away."

Fallen angels… An idea came to my mind.

I smiled. This was a reckless plan….

Which are the best kind of plans.

"Raynare?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish to make a deal with you."

* * *

The next day I went towards the school building after my work hours. My destination was obviously the Occult Research Club where Rias and her peerage reside around this kind of time in the afternoon. I was planning to be a busybody and the best time to do so would be during their ten-days training they had before fighting Riser.

Though it seems my LUC made things a bit more convenient for me.

"Ara, did I interrupt something important?"

Those were my words as I entered the room filled with two peerages plus one ultimate-class devil. Not only Rias and her peerage but Riser Phenex was here along with his entire peerage, and there was Grayfia Lucifuge watching over the meeting between these two peerages.

"And who might you be?"

"Shirou Kotomine, an acquaintance of Miss Gremory and her peerage. It is nice to meet you, Phenex-sama, Lucifuge-sama."

I made a small bow towards the two. Riser was an annoying man but that is no reason to destroy my own etiquette. Fighting fire with fire is what the reckless thoughtlessly does in their panic. The smarter one exchanges their eyes for the heart of the enemy.

"Kotomine-san, is there a reason as to why you are here?"

"Hmm? I intend to have a chat with some of your servants, though it might seem like I came at a bad time."

I do not spout lies, though I actually think Riser and his entire peerage being present means I came at the perfect time. That was the reason I added the word 'might' before following them with 'came at a bad time'. With this, I can easily make sure to follow the Gremory peerage during their training camp.

"Yes, you did. Please come back another time, or rather don't ever involve yourself with my wife anymore, dirty plebian."

And there was Riser acting petulant. Well, this was something I expected so there is no need to be surprised at his reactions. As a person who takes pride in being a pure-blood devil, it was obvious that he will not put any normal human in his eyes.

"Anyway, why don't you let me tag along into the training trip Rias-san?"

"...What trip?"

She seems genuinely confused by my words. Don't tell me something changed because of the lack of Isenium particles around. I knew it would bring many changes to the story compared to the original series but isn't this far too early for such a large deviation?

"…The trip for training before your rating game?"

"What rating game?"

In response, I looked towards Grayfia who was calmly sipping some tea, most likely made by another Queen Akeno Himejima. For those in the unknown Grayfia Lucifuge is the Queen of Sizerch Lucifer one of the current four Maou, and she also possesses the famous title of the Ultimate Queen.

"You haven't told them yet?"

"…The timing was not good."

So she was waiting for good timing to state something so important? How frivolous. Though it seems she has the decency to blush the tiniest bit at my words. It was so well-hidden that I would not have noticed them if my WIS and CHA wasn't so high though. Anyway, Grayfia made a fake cough before stating something towards Rias.

"Sizerch-sama and those from the House of Phenex knew things would turn out this way. Therefore they decided to make a last resort."

"The last resort? What could you mean, Grayfia-san?"

"If Rias-sama truly wishes to push her opinion forward, then how about settling it with a rating game against Riser-sama?"

A rating game. There are many variations of them, but the most basic one is pretty much an all-out brawl between two peerages. The one who loses their King first loses. So all the servants fight while the King hides in safety are the most practical tactic. Well, there are Kings that cannot help but fight at the frontline like Sairaorg Bael though.

"So it was a last resort in case I continue to disagree, is it? Fine, I accept the rating game."

"Oh? I have more experience with rating games than you, and unlike yours, my peerage is already complete. Are you sure you can handle me?"

"I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Ohh~~ you can 'blow' me any time you wish, my dear Rias."

The two were glaring at one another with a passionate gaze. If people in the unknown were to look at this scene without context then they might think these two are completely in love with one another. And even with some context, it might still sound like a lover's spat. I can see how their parents pushed for their marriage.

"Understood. I have confirmed the opinion of both sides. I will be in charge of the game between the two households, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

The two King agreed and the game was finally made official. I don't know what exactly is going through the mind of Rias when she agreed to fight against an immortal but so be it. Nothing could go wrong with trying to defeat an immortal right?

After all, people die when they are killed.

Except when they freaking don't.

Goddamned cheats.

"Anyway mind if I tag along for your ten-days training trip?"

"S-sure."

Thus it was decided that I will be going with Rias and her peerage for their ten days training.

* * *

That nails down chapter 4. Have to say the response to the last chapter was awesome. Here is one for example.

Mr, Writes-a-Lot: Dude, are you making another Shirou Emiya. Stop making him a pussy. He can't kill. WTF. You are making him like a shounen protagonist. If I wanted that I would go read some manga or something. And again. Stop making him a bitch.

...Okay, that was a lie. To answer this question... Well, I simply have no reason nor intention to make him a psychopath. Normal people cannot kill another so easily without batting an eye. And our protagonist is, by all means, a normal person. This is also my response to all other reviewers who say the same.

Mile De: Hmmm he can easily beat Freed and Raynare with only 300ish stat And you say someone with over 1k stat (over 2000ish physical stat) above average low-class devil...? You make Raynare group so fucking weak, I know they are merely two-winged-angel but you make them too weak, at least put them in upper low-class rank!

Issei which is a normal human beat her when he can at most boost six times (Which is said during the Kuroka first meeting if I recall correctly, far ahead when she beats Raynare). That means lil Ray is at most x64 times stronger than the normal Issei, or 640 points in each stats. I sincerely doubt that though, as that was Issei's upper limit after two training montage. Therefore with the x10 holy damage, it was normal for him to defeat her with a single strike.

By the way, the low-class goes from 100-10,000. Yeah. I decided to show the full power level list next chapter.

Ruberforumfree: And all these fourth wall breaking the protagonist make are REALLY killing the mood... like seriously, don't do it.

I realized it recently as well. I will try not to make them anymore.

y9999: *Too long to be put here*

I am delighted and honored to have entertained you and everyone else who enjoys the story. About Freed... Kiba wasn't serious until the end, where he uses his Sacred Gear and suppress Freed entirely. Unless you are talking about their meeting after Freed gained the Excaliburs, which is another thing entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after the incident with Riser, I have packed my bags and was ready to go with Rias and her group to help them train while training myself in the process as well. At this point in time, it is hard to train my body without standing out. After all, just my sprinting speed far surpasses the speed within the Olympic records.

That was why lately I have been going towards the nearby abandoned district to train my body there. Otherwise, my physical capability which is far beyond that of a human will be found out by the common populace. That is another reason why I don't train in the gym or such.

Well, it isn't like I have any money to spend on going to places such as a gym anyway. That was why I am excited to go along with the Gremory team to train within the mountains since I can train as much as I want there.

"Well then, it is about time I go."

"Hai!"

"Take care okay?"

Asia and Owner-san waved me goodbye. I have explained that a new acquaintance of mine is in trouble and I intend to help her as my excuse for training with the Gremory. It was not a lie but neither was it the whole truth so I felt a bit guilty for not explaining things properly to them. I wish to tell them the truth but it will most likely turn complicated if I do so.

I dragged the suitcase packed with my clothes and items along with me. These were all things provided by Owner-san herself. She was originally reluctant in letting me go hang out for so long with new acquaintances but decided to let me go after I said it was to help someone. Really, that person is…

Sooner rather than later I managed to reach the Kuoh Academy where I promised to meet with the Gremory peerage. It was a bit early but being earl is still preferable than being late, especially when they are the ones taking care of me in the current situation.

It is currently afternoon almost reaching evening, and most school activity has since ended already. Without pause, my body moved towards the old school building where the Occult Research Club resides. Have to admit the place looked well-kept though it was mostly unused except by the ORC.

The building itself was very large. It was nothing to scoff at though it wasn't comparable to the current school building used for the Kuoh Academy. Entering the place I maneuvered through the hallways to reach the ORC room. I already knew the place since I went out of my way and searched through the building for them the last time I went here.

Thankfully it only took me a few tries before I got the correct room last time, most likely thanks to my high LUC. That stat is a very convenient one indeed. Remembering the path I took was also easy with m high INT.

"I see everyone else is here already."

"Yes, well, we do come here every afterschool."

True enough. Guess they all have been waiting for me here since their school for the day ended. It makes me feel bad to make them wait to this extent, but I was at my work hour before this whole encounter.

By the way, I was usually the one who makes coffee and cakes at the shop lately, so Owner-san asked me to stock up on them and make enough for the shop to last for those ten days, which is a lot considering how business was booming lately.

I asked how she is going to make them last considering they will expire quickly, and her answer was to tell me her equipment was state-of-the-art which I highly doubt. But who am I to refuse her request?

Getting back on topic though, it was about time we started moving out and go to the mountains for training. Thankfully they decided to train on a close mountain rather than any of the Gremory territories on hell, as I would not have been able to tag along if that was the case.

The security pass needed to enter hell was apparently no joke according to the original series. It was very hard to enter unless you are a devil yourself, even if you were a high-caliber magician. A mere human like myself would not be allowed to enter hell even with the permission of the Gremory heir.

"Well then, time for the take-off!"

With those words, Rias stood up with a gleam in her eyes. She was strangely in high spirits for someone meant to enter a fight to the pseudo-death against a pseudo-immortal.

**[Training Montage]**

**[Objectives: Train and gain stats within the following week]**

**[Bonus Objectives: Gain at least 10,000 stat points through training]**

**[Rewards: +100EXP for each stat point gained through training]**

**[Bonus Rewards: 100,000EXP]**

Nice. Maybe I can reach Lv1,000 through this training montage.

…

"Huh, this ain't a bad place to train."

Training my body in the mountains, something unthinkable for the previous me. It truly makes me feel there were changes occurring within me, making me something more than what I once was. Something likened to a metamorphosis, changing for the better.

There was nothing to complain about the surroundings. A complete training room akin to a gym filled with magic-infused machines and large track for combat and running, and the nearby natural forest could also be used to train actual combat situations.

My jam was obviously the training room which is perfect for training my physical stats STR, and DEX. I am still figuring out how to increase my mental support stats INT, WIS, and CHA. Then there was the wild card that is LUC. Maybe I can increase my mental stats by using magic. Have to find a way to learn them though. Up till now I merely used the gun which consumed my magic to wield and raised them that way.

Asking the Gremory peerage was a no-no considering they will try to use it to rope me into the peerage that way, and I am determined to not become part of their family. Guess I will need to rely on the deal with the fallen to learn some holy magic later. Why holy magic? It was because of the Holy Man perk obviously.

That perk multiplies my holy magic power by a tenfold; it would be such a waste not to take advantage of it. So wasteful it would bring shame to my ancestors.

Right now I am relaxing at the large house where everyone lives during the training days. I insisted on cooking for them considering it will train my cooking skills. Plus I have discovered the joy of having others enjoy my works after working at the café for a while. It was fun to see the smiles of others.

"Nn…"

Koneko mumbled nothing in particular as she tapped her fingers onto the dining table. I can guess her current emotion was something along the lines of impatience. It makes me happy that my foods are at least welcomed by her, considering the rest of her teams were reluctant to let me touch the kitchen tools.

I am certainly stronger than them on the battlefield but that does not mean I am not fit in the kitchen okay? That is blatant inequality and not something I pardon as a righteous warrior of justice. Also, I identify as an attack helicopter.

Soon enough the dishes were ready and served on the table. Koneko was the one who took the first bite. It might be my imagination fooling me but to me it seems like everyone is having expectations for her reactions while staring at her intently.

The food entered her mouth, and what came after that was—

"Nya~~"

A cat-like moan.

"!"

Everyone else shows their shocked expression. If this was a manga there would be exclamation marks packed within the panel for extra explosive oomph. As this is a story maybe they did something a bit more creative to show the surprise of everyone within the vicinity. Or maybe the author could act like he always does and put exclamation marks anyway since it is convenient.

Everyone reacted by taste-testing the meals by themselves in a hurry right afterward. What, did they doubt my cooking capability until now? How rude of these unbelievers. They are heretics, the whole lot of them.

Nevertheless, I put on a smile as the people began eating my food with gusto. This was certainly a wonderful sight.

* * *

Training was something bothersome and boring, done for the betterment of oneself so one could perform better in the future. Therefore what kind of meaning would training have if the person training will hold back when it truly counts?

In my opinion, that means his or her training is merely a joke.

"Akeno-san, would you mind teaching me how to brew your teas?"

"But of course. Come here."

She smiled, before gesturing for me to come closer to her. Three feet. That was as closes as I'm willing to be in this conversation. Every time she moved closer than that I moved away in response. Any closer and I fear she will pull something indecent while we have our talk.

She pouted. She took a step forwards. I took a step backward. Another step forward. I stepped backwards again. This pattern continued once more before she took a step backwards.

"…Did you really think I would fall for that?"

"I can't teach you anything if you constantly evade away from me."

That was the exact words I need to continue the conversation. How convenient of her to pull those words. Maybe it was my LUC, or maybe I got better at improvisation because of my heightened CHA. Nevertheless, I was not one to let such a chance waste away.

"Yes. A person really can't learn anything if they constantly evade their problem."

Her pout disappeared.

"Did Rias set this up?"

"Her? You think she set this up?"

"Then is it just you?"

"Maybe."

There was no need to put out a definitive answer here. Giving her a chance to say 'it is none of your business' is no good no matter how I think of it. Have to evade that topic and lead her away real quick. Thankfully she did not make things hard for me as she sat down onto the couch.

"So?"

"I want to know your feelings about your father."

Right, the person she inherited her blood and Holy Lightning capabilities from, her father. The person she despise enough to the point she is not willing to use the power she gained from his blood. It was the cause of her intentionally crippling her own combat capabilities, when her most important person was at risk.

"That scum can go and die for all I care."

Baby steps.

"So you regret what happened, and the fact he wasn't able to fix it is the problem?"

"He was the one who caused it all. He should have known better."

As a child from an exorcist family she was born with the blood of a fallen, something sinful. Because of that reason she was not only denied by her clan but was also hunted down by them. Her early years were filled with suffering until she met Rias Gremory her savior.

"Yet he didn't, and now you limit yourself to demon magic and demonic energy. Why?"

"I dislike it."

Such a childish reason. She was letting her own savior, the exact person who saved her all those years ago suffer through unwanted political marriage simply because she dislikes holy lighting magic. Who would believe those words of hers?

"…Then I suppose there's no helping it." I shrugged. "What will you do if you were to meet him?"

"Sort things out I suppose. Though it might be a bit hard."

Somehow I doubt those words of her. She most likely did not mean what she said by that line. Sorting things out with someone you hate deep down to the bones will never happen that easily, or at the very least one should deny the possibility as much as possible. I knew considering how much I hated my parents as well.

"Only means it's worth the effort."

"I hope so."

Those were words I would not buy even if they were on sale. Either she really hates her father to the point it was palpable or she was really bad at hiding her emotions. My bet was on the first one. As a busybody it was my duty to push onwards and see how far I can go and what can I gain.

"…Do you really though? Do you think it is possible for you two to make up?"

She made a thin smile.

"No."

"Well, a difference in opinion then. I think you two will make up soon enough."

This was something I know will happen in the future. Usually I would doubt the possibility of something like her forgiving her parents would happen, maybe because of my pessimism if nothing else. However it was already proven within the story that she will forgive her father. Apparently it only takes world peace to achieve and a fumbling pervert to achieve that.

"Any particular reason? Otherwise, it might be just your imagination."

There was no way I could say that to Akeno herself though. Doing so would mean explaining to her I came from another world and this world was merely a fiction within my world. Most of the time I consider it stupid when a character reveals the fact they were an SI character from another world where the world they entered was merely a fiction.

Sometimes they do make sense, especially when considering them as your Nakama, or things of such nature. But now is neither the right time nor the right place to tell her that, and it probably won't be for a long time coming. Therefore I need to rely on my Acting skill to bullshit through this.

**[Acting Lv70]**

**[Makes your acting 630% more believable]**

"Because you have two great similarities with him. One is the fact both of you are interested in S&M."

"I hope you defy my expectations. Otherwise… Well, a random thunder might burn you to ashes."

How scary. However I must be capable of pushing through if I intend to make Akeno use her holy thunders. Otherwise Rias Gremory might be doomed to marry that bastard fried chicken Riser. For the sake of a woman I barely know at all, I will fully rely on you this one, Acting skill!

"You just don't go from innocent to a sadist without reason. My guess is that you weren't able to forgive those people who hurt you, and you wanted to hurt them back. But you won't, and calling yourself a sadist is merely a fake assurance."

"Therefore?"

Thank god she seems interested in what I am saying. Now time to continue on and pout more bullshit upon the crap I already spouted. Hopefully it will be enough to bail me out of here.

"Therefore you are more used too vulgarities. Many people don't want their bubbles of imagination popped, but neither you nor he would mind doing so towards one another. You two lost the same person, and were hurt because of it. Your pain might or might not be greater than his, but you'll be able to connect nonetheless."

"…Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Well, that is all I wish to say but…"

I reached towards the phone sitting on a table, and pressed a twenty-two digit phone number. It was apparently the standards for magic communication method to have that amount of numbers. Soon enough the call connected towards the other side.

"Hello, who might this be?"

"An acquaintance of your daughter."

"Nn!"

I could feel his surprise through the phone. Remembering correctly this man was always quite the emotional one when it was matters related to his daughter. Now how am I supposed to set things up here... Maybe just go with a fastball and hope it will strike out?

"I am with your daughter right now. Want to talk to her?"

"…Yes?"

"Great, I'll switch with her."

I threw the phone towards Akeno, before leaving the room. Better give them some privacy. Hopefully, this will be enough to make her use her holy lightning. This was an irresponsible method I know, but I could not think up of any better method other than this.

Now all that I need to do is see the result.

Good luck, Akeno.

* * *

"You sure don't have a life, Kiba."

"Ah, Kotomine-san, good afternoon."

In front of me was Kiba Yuuto swinging his sword repeatedly. He has been doing so for the last few hours from what I can recall. Guess he has quite the stamina even though he is a knight. Then again devils are obviously stronger than humans so maybe I was judging by the wrong standards.

"Good afternoon to you too. Do you intend to train like this daily?"

"Right now, yes. In the past I had a very strict teacher to fight against."

"Oh? Okita Souji, right? I know a few things about your pasts. Like the Holy Sword Project."

He stopped his training to look at me in the eye.

"…I will kill him and anyone who let that torture, that excuse of a project be what it is. I'll kill anyone who blocks my path."

"Yeah, that's what I find strange."

I sat on the ground. There was no need to uselessly stand and meet him eye to eye. I had enough of that with Akeno alone. I have been better at socializing and stuff ever since I started serving at the café but that does not mean I am enthused to partake such actions.

"Is it that crazy to want to kill someone who tortured me and all my friends, and killed every last one those friends?"

No it is not. Revenge is one of the most natural things within this world, and one of the more two-sided things as well. On one side it was wicked, yet on the other side it could be a form of justice as well. In the end it depends on case-to-case. And the one Kuba Yuuto holds is undoubtedly both just and wicked.

"Not at all, but that happened around a decade ago."

"So you want me to forgive something just because it happened in the past?"

Another miss. That was not the point I wish to make. There was something else, another point which I intend to point out. This was something I believed to be true with all my heart, and something he most likely knew within his heart as well. At least that is my hypothesis.

"Still no. But while time doesn't heal all wounds, it does relieve hatred. Hatred is a hard emotion to latch onto because you have to keep it in the forefront of your mind."

"And I don't do that. I have a social life. One livelier than your own."

True he might be a popular person in school but that was merely a façade if I ever saw one. It was nothing that could stop his true nature as a sword. What he needs is a sheath, which will come into play later in the story. For now he needs someone who could stop him from falling into the fiery pits of hell.

"Oh c'mon. We both know that's an excuse."

"And who are you to say that?"

That was a nice answer. I can work with it and move on the conversation into the topic I wish to talk about. Now setting things up would be far easier than what I imagined. Thank god for my high LUC stat. I wouldn't know left from right were it not for the starting 10,000 LUC.

"I'm a scaredy-cat, you know. I fear a lot of stuff. But at the forefront of them all, is religion."

"Tch… What, am I supposed to pray to god after all good that 'religion' did to me?"

That wouldn't be a bad thing if he wasn't a devil. As he is and therefore would be hurt if he tried to do so, I can only smile wryly if he actually tried to pray. That would be quite the stupid feat, though it might make a good joke for parties. However that was not the point I am making here.

"Nah, I don't know shit about praying. But I do know that religion makes for a very good grasp when one is desperate."

"Therefore they're not the bad guy, but the religion is?"

He really likes pulling conclusions from the tiniest sign does he not? Then again it was most likely born from impatience at me breaching such a topic against him. Does not mean I will let that mistake pass me by though. We still have something to discuss here.

"'Nother miss. I'm saying that you're like me."

"Is my past a joke to you? Or have you been tortured and had your friends die for you as well?!"

Certainly not on both counts. I have never experienced anything like what he had in the past. I have never experienced anything akin to tortures, though I have died once before. Nowhere nearly as harrowing but it was certainly a wake-up call.

"Nope. But I hate religion… Because what they could do to people. Because I fear it."

"…"

"You felt fear didn't you."

I said as I evaded a stab to the neck.

"You fear your hatred will be gone. You fear that part of you will be gone if you stop hating it… Isaiah."

His blade is beside my neck, ready to cut.

"You fear that you're trying to move on. To change. To let it go. You don't hate the sword. You fear it."

"SO WHAT!"

"That's the one billion dollar question right there."

"…And the answer?"

"Well, that depends on what you hold dear."

"…Buchou?"

"That's one. Logically, what should you do to benefit her?"

He didn't answer. Well, it was obvious after all. No need to call it out loud. Instead, I grabbed the demonic sword created by his Sword Birth. It began to shine brightly akin to a star upon the sky.

The source of that light was the thing within my grasp. It was the third quartz-like holy essence I gained from my fight against Freed. This was my trump card to have these guys win against Riser. With this Kiba should be capable of attaining his Balance Breaker, or at the very least gain Blade Blacksmith.

His eyes widened at the sight. Yet what strange was the fact that he constantly gazed at his surroundings when there was nothing of importance nearby. It all became clear after he uttered one word though.

"Everyone…"

He was most likely seeing a vision of his friends which were sacrificed for the creation of these holy essences.

The holy sword project was a cruel experiment in which many children died, and Kiba was the only known survivor. This holy essence he currently held is the accumulation of all their sacrifice, the holy affinity of all those pure children extracted.

I left him to his own gears after making sure the quartz was fully absorbed into his blade.

Work hard, Kiba.

* * *

Koneko… Now that's the one I have to be careful with.

She seems like a shy girl, but I'd rather call her a trained girl. Rather, a trained catgirl. She is quiet, because she doesn't want to displease Rias. She eats lot of stuff, because she doesn't want to deny anything Rias provided. I asked Rias and she said she once prepared tons of food from which Koneko can choose from. Koneko didn't answer when asked. She just ate the fish dishes.

Then Rias asked "Do you like fishes?" After hearing those words Koneko started eating other dishes with gusto. She probably thought Rias would get sick of her if she ate only fishes. But then again Rias might get sick of her if she has leftovers, so she ate everything. So basically she considers herself a pet owned by Rias.

This one I would rather take slowly.

I sighed once more.

"That was the third one for the last few minutes. Being a busybody sure is tough. Do you often involve yourself in the problems of others?"

From behind me appeared the crimson-haired ruin princess. She seems to have just finished her bath tonight as I could smell her shampoo still. A strangely off-putting smile was set on her face. My instinct screamed to run away from the current her for whatever reason.

"Do you remember how many breads you have eaten in your life?"

"Ufufu, that certainly sounds like you."

"So, you have any complaints with my meddling?"

"Not at all. In fact, I am very grateful."

She sat beside me on the same bench. Her distance was close to me, way too close for comfort. This was a bench that could easily fit three yet she was sitting right beside me like some lovey-dovey piece of shit. Her face turned towards me, closing in on mine.

"…What do you think I should do as thanks?"

She whispered those words into my ears.

…While I am honored for her gratitude this brings me mixed feelings. On one hand, there was my pesky emotion holding me back. On the other hand, this was most likely a once-in-a-lifetime chance. After all what kind of girl would love someone like—

"_Oh, are you new here? This is my first time seeing you."_

"_It is certainly my first time here. I am… new to the religion."_

"_Oh! How marvelous!"_

…

"Rias Gremory. I appreciate your thoughts but move another inch and I will shoot."

In my right hand was Ad, aimed right towards her face. She seems to have a surprised expression according to the sight of my peripheral. I suppose my act was out of the line and unwelcomed. Something I shouldn't have done to the one who hosted me within this place.

"U-understood. Though may I ask you one question?"

"What is it?"

"How did you know so many things? About the history of my servants, my marriage with Riser, or even who Grayfia-onee-sama and Riser are?"

"I just keep my ears close to the ground."

I left the bench, walking away towards the room she gave to me the moment we arrived here. It was a kind gesture I was thankful for. Originally I wouldn't have minded sleeping on the couch or even outside the house, but now I was now grateful for the place of privacy she gave me. I need a place to calm down.

Ah, why is it?

Even now, you still haunt my dreams.

…Trying to fix up others when I can't even handle my own problems. What a joke.

* * *

During the first week, everyone did some basic training along with specialized training for the two I have consulted. Kiba trained with his new Balance Breaker Sword of Betrayer and Akeno trained her Holy Lightning ability. Thinking back I don't think I gave them the consultation they deserve but it seems their determination has been made anyway.

As for Koneko… I need to find Kuroka firsthand before that one can be reformed. Hopefully just Kiba and Akeno will be enough to defeat Riser and his peerage this time around. They are lacking their Bishop Asia and Pawn Issei but otherwise, their overall power should have increased compared to this time period in the original series.

Speaking about growth let me show you how high my stat growth multiplier is. There are a few of them around, and they all stacks multiplicatively, resulting in quite the impressive numbers if I may say so myself.

-Gamer Growth II x100

-Scholar blessed by the Earth x10

-Training skill Lv100 x10

That tops at 10,000 totals. And other than that there were the Talent Perks I gained from reaching certain amount of stats. It multiplies by x10 for every milestone I gain in each stat starting from 100.

Originally it will be x100 times harder to reach 1,000 from 100 compared to going from 10 to 100. Not only is the difficulty steep multiplied ten times the distance towards the next milestone also increased from 90 to 900.

However that was without counting the x10 multiplier gained from the Talent Perk which I gain every milestone. If one were to count that ten any x10 multiplier outside from those Talent perks will be enough to multiply my stats ten times over.

And assuming 100 is the normal ceiling one could reach by normal training that means my own ceiling is somewhere around 100 multiplied by my x10,000 stats growth multiplier ending up reaching 1,000,000.

Right. I could reach 1,000,000 in each stat through sheer training. Is that overpowered?

Nope. According to my calculations that is merely somewhere between the middle-class and high-class devils in terms of strength. It was nothing to be shameful of but nothing to boast all that much either. By the way, this was the tier list according to my calculations.

DxD Power Level (According to my estimation)

Low-Class: 100-10,000  
Middle-Class: 10,000-1,000,000  
High-Class: 1,000,000-100,000,000  
Ultimate-Class: 100,000,000-10,000,000,000  
Maou/Seraphim/Dragon King/God-Class: 10,000,000,000-1,000,000,000,000  
Super Devil/Heavenly Dragon/stronger-God-Class: 1,000,000,000,000-100,000,000,000,000  
Pantheon-Leading Gods: 100,000,000,000,000-10,000,000,000,000,000

See, the power level in DxD is utterly broken I tell you.

Proof of these estimates?

Well, it was stated when Issei whose stats should be somewhere around one thousand (assumedly) boosted 14 times (If the light novel translation I read is accurate), he was only comparable to high-class devils. It was somewhere after the end of Sairaorg match, or Season 4 for plebeians who don't appreciate stuff in their original source form.

14 Boost means x16,384 stats multiplier. That combined with his original stats which is assumedly 1000 results in 16 million stat points in each stats. That is apparently the average for high-class devils. Well, they stated 'he would be a match for high-class devil' or something like that so maybe my power level estimation is too high and should be subtracted one zero.

Then again 1000 is the lowball estimates of how high the base stats of Issei is. Still haven't found a definitive answer yet. And I will most likely never find out considering Issei isn't around anymore.

"So, you guys want to spar for a change?"

I spoke towards the three before me. Right. Kiba has just invited me for a sparring session.

"As the person who got me to use them, it would only be natural for you to take responsibilities afterwards."

"Honestly, it would be encouraging to fight Kotomine-san in a serious fight."

"…?"

Those were Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko respectively. Two of them were challenging me for a fight while the last one seems piqued by this development. Thinking back maybe I should have tried talking to Koneko as well, but considering I have no idea where to even start that would most likely end badly. I cannot get full of myself simply because I succeeded twice by luck.

I would gladly fight against these three for the combat experience if nothing else, however, there is but one problem with that idea.

I have grown too strong for the current them.

I'm not joking about, most their stat was currently somewhere around the thousands right now. Major improvement compared to last week when only their main stats were in the four-digit numbers. The problem is some of my stats have reached the five-digit numbers already.

Their growths were respectable but it was still nothing compared to mine. My x10,000 multiplier and the Talent Perks are simply utter bullshit. Then again I have no idea how to improve even more than this.

…Except gaining my Balance Breaker anyway.

Right now I only have 4 of the covenants available to me within my Sacred Gear Adjudicator. It was a pathetic amount considering its still-locked full potential. The rest will most likely stay locked until I achieve Balance Breaker which will be a troublesome task.

Ah well, might as well consider this part of my staying fee here. It would be awkward to refuse them when I being here was thanks to their willingness to let me join them all. Just considers it something akin to give-and-take and go with it.

"Fine, let's fight three-on-one then."

That was more than enough to wipe the smile off their faces. My words might sound like provocations but they really won't stand a chance against the current me, whether be it 1v1 or 1v3. Therefore might as well go over this quickly and show them the difference in power.

"Ufufufu, how cocky."

"We will exceed your expectations, Kotomine-san."

"Arrogant people… Needs a beating."

The three took their respective stance, with Kiba drawing his holy-demonic sword out of nowhere. So that was the infamous Sword of Betrayal is it? It certainly looks just as ominous as its name might imply. That thing would most likely hurt me quite a bit even with my CON being higher his estimated STR, considering CON is my lowest non-auxiliary stat.

Then I simply have to make sure his blade does not touch me.

Kiiba went ahead with a frontal assault, with Koneko being a bit slower following right behind him. Akeno was assumedly charging her holy lightning magic right now. This entire thing was a simple brute-force tactic that will bring absolute victory against those weaker than you.

However.

I am not weaker than them.

I readily rushed towards Kiba and punched him right in the jaw before he had time to react. This is a result of the difference in our stats and nothing else. There is an unreachable gap between the current them and me. Though I assume they would catch up to me by the time Loki comes around.

What surprised me was the fact Kiba still managed to react in time to swing his sword as my punch made contact with his jaw. Marvelous reaction time indeed. However, I only need to back away the tiniest bit to evade the hastily made attack.

Trying to go back right after I rushed towards the enemy did not go very well however, as I put too much power in my legs and ended up rather far away from the three. That gave Akeno a chance to shine as thunder struck down from the sky without having to worry about friendly fire.

I zigzagged around the attack, constantly moving to evade the lightning. My WIS have reached quite the impressive number considering I constantly used my magic power by shooting using Ad again and again towards the sky to raise my INT and WIS. These lightnings were not fast enough to escape my notice.

My next target was Koneko who has stopped rushing towards me and prepared for counterattacks instead. So she knew she wouldn't be able to hit me squarely through normal means and intends to use her high defense as a Rook to bear my attacks and counter me.

However, can she bear my attacks? It's time to test it out whether her risky gamble will work. I rushed towards her and aimed a punch at her with all my strength.

"Kh!"

It was finally a normal reaction from getting hit, or maybe the weird hit reaction simply does not apply to girls. I poured all my strength into this attack without holding back at all. It was certainly overkill but I wish to test how she will handle this attack.

She was of course blown away by the attack; far farther than I expected she would go. And besides that, I felt a small pain within my cheeks. Nothing particularly strong just felt like a slap to the cheek. Though it certainly hurts quite a bit.

Rather than defending, she put her entire focus into attacking me…

Hmm, not bad at all.

And finally, there was Akeno who has been charging her attack since the moment I evaded her lightning. She probably realized her casual attacks won't reach me at all. Now I wonder what kind of attack she will release this time around.

I did not bother getting closer to her and instead summoned my gun.

"One proposal."

_First Covenant_

_The user must not aim to kill_

_Approved_

_"You don't have the guts to kill anyway."_

That was the special ability of Adjudicator. The gun was a normal replica of an exorcist gun without any covenants approved. Each covenant that works as a seal activated will make the gun stronger. Specifically each seal unlocked multiply its striking power by x10. The reason I put such limitations onto the gun is that the cost will become exorbitant if I let the Sacred Gear be strong without any limitations.

That was the reason Adjudicator needs consciousness. Because it needs to judge whether the covenant could be activated or not. This Sacred Gear is actually somewhat unreliable until it gains its Balance Breaker. After that it will be something comparable to the Longinus themselves. Still will be a weaker one among them but a Longinus nonetheless.

Nevertheless Ad was summoned into my waiting hand. Without waiting for anything I shot towards Akeno, aiming for the legs again at low output. Sadly a thunder interrupted the bullet I shot towards her. Huh, so she gained enough control to interrupt a flying bullet already? Impressive.

The speed of the holy bullets Ad creates is almost as fast as real guns at 1 covenant approved, but it was nothing too shabby. Being capable of interrupting them mid-flight was certainly a feat worthy of praise.

Sadly this puts me into a troublesome position. None of the other covenants can be activated at the moment. Therefore I did not bother with shooting more bullets—

And threw the gun instead.

[You have created the Throwing skill]

[Throwing Lv13]

[+117% throwing power and accuracy]

Because of the x100 skill growth from Gamer Growth II it instantly leveled up to Lv13 the moment it was created. Thinking back there were quite a few skills that have gone to Lv100 already. They all stopped growing without any exceptions.

Also after my Training skill, which was the first to have reached Lv100, finally got maxed a rather joyful thing occurred.

[For having 1 Lv100 skill +1 Boon point]

Assumedly another two points will arrive when I gain ten maxed skill and so on. Another means of attaining BP is always welcome.

Going back to matter at hand though, Akeno was down for the count from the throw. Ad is very close to being indestructible according to the details I gave to Boon Consideration. Akeno who was hit by Ad fell down to the ground while grasping her head on the part Ad hit. I de-summoned the gun before it could complain about being thrown like a projectile.

Overall these three have done better than what I expected out of them.

[Teaching Lv13]

[+117% growth rate to students you teach]

Huh, so with this skill I can make their progress advance at twice the pace at the moment, and ten times as fast when maxed. Another busted skill has made an appearance.

There are three days left until the end of our training trip.

Riser won't know what is coming for him.

* * *

**There goes the fifth installment. Chapter 6 is almost ready, but I might take a break for a week or two. Not only did my writing speed get slower recently, but there is also Nero Fest and Las Vegas events in FGO which is very grind-heavy, leaving me with less time and motivation to do other stuff. But nuff with bad news, time to answer reviews.**

**Levolutioner: Ya know...as a priest...in the world of DxD...there's only one reasonable thing he should do...go to Italy to become a GANGSTAR! KONO SHIROU KOTOMINE NIWA YUME GA ARU EVERY OTHER CHAPTER WHEN?! Well,either that or resetting the universe like the other priest did. Seriously though he really should go to Italy,would be fun to meet some other exorcists. Or some original content with the holy side.**

**This was one of the few reviews about the JoJo references I made. I did not know so many people would appreciate them. I intend not to put too much of them into the story, but some shouldn't hurt. It would be fun to make some original content, but there is so much to go over even without adding original content and I intend to go through the entire DxD series so we'll see.**

**allentey: So... did he use the noob package to create the gun?**

**Yup. This boyo will bring his gun to a fistfight.**

**victorsan12345: It's really annoying when people try to save Rias from Riser, especially because they are not "saving" her. Riser is actually a great guy despite being arrogant and Rias, at that point at least, is pampered idiot enjoying her rich life but unwilling to accept responsibilities. If anything, breaking the marriage you are saving Riser.**

**He became a good person later on as the side story reveals. However, that does not change the fact he was originally a massive prick before getting beaten. I agree that it is her responsibility as an heir to accept the given political marriage, but I cannot blame someone for disliking the idea of getting forced into a marriage. Especially when it is with a known playboy.**

**runelt99: They do not question his knowledge about Issei? About a human knowing about Grayfia and Riser? About knowing the rating game when only Lucifuge knew?**

**One word. Oops. Tried to retcon it this chapter by making Rias ask him about his knowledge. Have no idea what you meant by Lucifuge though.**

**There are many more reviews, both positive and negative that I did not put here. On that note, this story has reached past 100 reviews. I know it is mostly thanks to the fact it is a gamer DxD rather than my writing skill but god am I elated. I know I am far from being the best of writers but I pledge to try my best meeting and surpassing the expectations of all my readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ten days have passed since I started training with the Gremory peerage, which means it was time for the rating game against Riser already. I would like to say time flew by quickly but the twelve-hour training routine I developed and followed every day for the past ten days were nothing short of Spartan.

Not to mention the overtime training I did anyway after finishing the training schedule I set for myself. Then again twelve-hours-per-day isn't actually the strictest one could ever get. There were probably many passionate people out there who spent more than that into their passions every day of the week for up to months at a time.

Though those passions might or might not be as hard as my training. Difficulty is relative when you can bench-press a mountain. Not to say I can actually do something like that. Obliterate a mountain with Adjudicator Balance Breaker maybe, but bench-pressing it? Not in a million years.

Speaking of Balance Breaker, I have been trying to come up with ideas to unlock it but nothing came to mind. Balance Breaker is really hard to attain in normal conditions. Hopefully, I will gain it through battle because I have no idea how I would train to get them in the first place.

"Guess it is time for you guys to show your results, huh?"

Those words were aimed towards the entirety of the Gremory peerage. They were currently standing before me with their stances ready. There were some good expressions they have set on their faces. As someone who watched over them for the last ten days, I have to admit they have grown not only physically but mentally as well.

"Let us have a good fight."

With those words as a cue, I summoned my gun. For once, I decided to activate one of my covenants.

_First Covenant_

_The user must not aim to kill_

_Approved_

_"You don't have the guts to kill anyway."_

There are multiple seals within Ad, and they can be released through fulfilling the covenants. Each seal lifted will make Ad stronger, to the point, it will be capable of killing gods if all its seals were lifted. Well, the chance of such a thing occurring is rather low though, considering how hard to fulfill the last covenant is.

This was would be the second time I released a covenant of Ad. Releasing one covenant multiply the shooting strength and power by x10 times resulting in something quite ridiculous if multiple covenants were released, as they all stacks multiplicatively.

My first target was the king Rias Gremory. I intended to end this quickly but the girl instantly used Castling the moment my gun showed the slightest sign of pointing towards her. It seems she is playing very safe right now.

Nevertheless, my bullet shot towards Koneko the Rook who replaced Rias. The attack power which was multiplied ten times instantly hits her like a truck, crippling one of her legs. Of course I held back with that attack, otherwise not only would she have fully lost her leg, but her life would also have been forfeit.

That is how far apart our strength currently is.

My next aim was once again the King Rias Gremory, but before I could aim towards her Kiba arrived behind me most likely in an attempt to flank me. I swiped at him backhanded with the hand holding the gun trying to get him off my back.

He swung his blade against my swung gun. Usually I would not recommend doing something like that as bladed weapons are not made to handle a clash with anything tougher than flesh, but his blade is phenomenally sharp and he could also recreate them so it was probably not a bad decision on his part to try and cut my main weapon even at the cost of his own.

Sadly this weapon of mine is near-indestructible. I won the clash of strength, blowing Kiba a few dozen meters away. He is coming back towards me without a pause and both Akeno and Rias are charging a worrying amount of magic already. This is why I hate fighting in outnumbered fights, doubly so when the enemies are a coherent group.

"Ouch!"

You cannot even feel pain, Ad.

I jumped for the sky while turning my aim towards the king once more. The moment I shot towards her she also released the Destruction magic she has been holding for quite some time now. The two attacks clashed and my bullet was consumed by the fiery red ball of doom shooting towards me. However, it has clearly become weaker after eating my attack.

I shot another bullet towards the destruction ball, removing it from being a threat to the current me as it dissipates into nothing. This time I put more power into my bullet, causing it to pierces through the ball and go straight towards its owner.

Sadly Kiba ran amok like a mad dog, blocking my bullet and absorbing the holy power within it into his own Holy-Demonic blade. Right, I told him how he could maybe absorb Holy and Demonic power with his blade and he successfully developed the ability within these ten days.

What a scarily fast growth. Then again my growth was just as ridiculous since I went from somewhere as strong as him into someone who can take the entire peerage of Rias singlehandedly. Sometimes I think it is unfair how strong I have become in merely such a short amount of time, but I need everything I can get my hands on and more if I intend to face the likes of Trihexa.

I was completely incapable of maneuvering my own body, considering I was still in the sky. That was a golden chance for Akeno and Rias to attack me and they did not waste it. The crimson-haired ruin princess has taken her chance and will need some time to recharge her magic, but the lightning priestess has yet to attack me.

At that moment I glanced towards the smiling priestess with worry. She widened her sadistic smile even more before bringing her hands down from the sky. At the same time, a bolt of lightning struck my body. I tried repelling it with my gun but as it was made of conductive metal the lightning still flowed to me even though I redirected some of them away with my swing.

It hurts quite badly, to the point I cannot help but let out a tiny scream. Calm down, falling now means your defeat. You are lucky and should be thankful you received such damage in sparring. If this was a real battle you could have died from your flinch.

Determination came back into my eyes. Thank god for my high stats or otherwise, that attack would have been the end of me. I have no intention of losing here.

My body dropped down to the ground. Kiba didn't bother attacking me, instead standing before the Queen-King pair protecting the two. Guess he is not stupid enough to actually attack me and leave his King at the mercy of my attacks.

Now, this is a pain in the ass. Kiba will block and absorb all attacks from Ad, while the two behind him will charge their magic to attack me. They will eventually wear me down and defeat me with their attacks.

I could try increasing my output and try to overwhelm Kiba, but that will probably either make his blade stronger through absorption or overwhelm him. However, if I put too much power it might accidentally injure him one way or another and we can't have that when their rating game match is so near.

Guess it is time for melee then.

I rushed forward with Ad still in hand. The gun makes for a good club when needed considering its form of an oversized handgun. Realizing my intentions Kiba launched himself towards me as well. Between a gun and a sword, in a close-range fight, it should be obvious which of them will win.

However, that was the case if both sides were equal. If one was far stronger than the other, like an army veteran compared to a sickly person then matters would change. I swiped the gun towards Kiba who reacted by blocking it with one of his blades.

His other hand which was holding another sword swung towards my neck. It seems like he isn't playing around no more. Maybe I shouldn't have beaten him so hard under the justification of training him. He didn't seem mad at all during our training session but maybe he was holding his rage within.

There is one problem with my previous example of an army veteran versus a sickly person. While the difference in our physical prowess could be labeled as such, the difference in our skill cannot. Kiba is far more familiarized with close combat than I currently am, and will most likely stay that way for the rest of our times together.

I raised my leg and kicked his blade away. A slower response and my neck would have been slashed. Not enough to kill of heavily injure me but an injury nonetheless. Thankfully my WIS and DEX are much higher than his.

Next, I performed a follow-up by making an ax-kick which Kiba dodged by moving to his right just the tiniest bit. That act left my gun which was held by his blade to be left free for an instant before he clashed his blade with it once more.

However, that was enough. In that split moment, I shot a bullet towards Rias Gremory.

Her leg got hit by the attack. It was but a small scratch but that was more than enough for me to call off the match by leaping backward and raising both my hands. This was enough for our final match.

"If I had used any more power your left leg would have been done for."

And she knew that as well. I have shown how strong my full output with one covenant is once in the past during our ten-days training trip. Eradicating her entire existence with one shot is possible if I used Ad with at least one covenant released, which I did. Thankfully I did not use my full output even with the covenant unlocked.

"Yes, well… It is frustrating to see that we cannot win even once against you."

Those were the words of Rias as she began treating her wounds. They had become used to gaining such injuries, especially in the legs since that is where I mostly aim against them so nothing vital would be pierced. It makes them incapable of fighting, without having long-lasting damage.

It would have been far more convenient to have Asia around but she is still getting used to living under Owner-san. By the way, it was decided that she uses a futon in the same living room where I sleep during the nights. Of course, I slept at the couch instead of beside her, so there was nothing would alarm the FBI or the Lolice.

"It's just bad affinity. If my attacks did not use the holy element things would go better for you guys."

"If so you would have just increased your output even more."

"Ah, you caught me."

I shrugged. Was trying to comfort them but it seems it had the opposite effect instead as they are all looking downwards to the ground. That was one of the problems with lying I suppose. The possibility of getting caught red-handed is and will always be a demerit of lying. That was one of my weaknesses as a pathological liar.

"Nevertheless you all grew quite a bit from ten days ago. I would say you can beat Riser handily at this point."

"I am grateful for the compliment."

Yet even as Rias said those words I could sense the bitterness within her tone. There seems to be something bothering her, though I still have no clue whatsoever as to what exactly it is. How should I know the working of a woman's heart? Well, not that I have any intention of knowing anyway.

I am curious, but not to the point I will go out of my way to pry her secrets open. She is entitled to have her own privacy and all that stuff. Hopefully, it is nothing that will impact her performance during the rating game. Otherwise, my efforts would have been for nothing.

"So, the game will start tomorrow right? Any chance I can get an invitation?"

"I will arrange for that."

I smiled. It would be a shame not to see how they improved compared to the original series when they have awakened their potential so much earlier.

**[Quest: Train with the Gremory]**

**[Objectives: Train and gain stats within the following ten days]**

**[Bonus Objectives: Gain at least 10,000 stat points through training]**

**[Hidden Objectives: Gain at least 100,000 stat points through training**

**[Rewards: +100EXP for each stat point gained through training]**

**[Bonus Rewards: 1,000,000EXP]**

**[Hidden Rewards: 10,000,000]**

That was a whole lot of EXP from the quest. The level-up announcement came like it was going out of style. I ended up at Lv1579 with 127500EXP leftovers. Also gained 1,228,633 unallocated stat points. Damn am I getting rather OP. Fried chicken doesn't stand a chance against me if things were to come to blow, though I am still far off from matching Kokabiel. His stats should be somewhere around 100,000,000-10,000,000,000 range as a ten-winged fallen angel.

**[For reaching Lv1000 +4 Boon points]**

**[Boon: Gamer Growth III have been unlocked for reaching Lv1000]**

I instantly took Gamer Growth III. With this rising all my Skills to Lv100 should be easy peasy.

* * *

"Good evening, Grayfia-san."

"You… have grown stronger."

"It would be a shame if I did not, considering I trained with Rias-sama for ten entire days,"

Those were the first line of dialogue we came across during our conversation in this second meeting of ours. It seems she has some measure of capability in detecting strength, as expected of the so-called ultimate queen. Wonder whether I can gain a Skill similar to that. Maybe Senjutsu or the likes?

Oh, now that the topic has come up let me tell you my status.

**Name: Shirou Kotomine  
Age: 16  
Race: Human  
Sacred Gear: Scholar blessed by the Earth, Adjudicator**

**Lv1579**

**STR: 241,376  
DEX: 218,142  
CON: 43,678  
INT: 304,518  
WIS: 279,325  
CHA: 18,940  
LUC: 24,777**

**Unallocated: 1,247,206**

**BP: 14**

**Perks: Gamer Growth III, Holy Man I, Talent: STR IV, Talent: DEX IV, Talent CON II, Talent INT IV, Talent WIS IV, Talent CHA II, Talent LUC II**

**Skill: Acrobatic Lv89, Acting Lv82, Baking Lv81, Brewing Lv82, Cleaning Lv81, Cooking Lv75, Flirting Lv31, Kicking Lv76, Punching Lv82, Reading Lv22, Shooting Lv100, Singing Lv13, Sprinting Lv100, Teaching Lv56, Throwing Lv55, Training Lv100**

As you can see I managed to increase my STR, DEX, INT, and WIS considerably compared to the other stats. The facilities within the training area were pretty decent so I managed to increase STR and DEX without problems. As for WIS and INT, those were simply increased by repeatedly using my magic through shooting with Ad.

I have no means to increase my low CON, CHA and LUC, so maybe I should contemplate using my unallocated stat points on them later on. As for my skills, I gained Acrobatic from the constant movement in battle. Otherwise, everything else was the same with increasing levels. Three skills, in particular, have reached Lv100.

Also, I gained an extra BP for reaching Lv100 in a skill.

**[For reaching Lv100 once +1 Boon point]**

That combined with the original 5, the 4 points from Lv1000 and the 9 points from reaching 1000,000 and 1,000,000 accumulated stats means I currently have 14 points after 5 points subtracted for GG III.

Enough about that though, for now, it is time to see how well Rias will fare within an outnumbered fight, with a final target of killing someone who is immortal. Even if it was a mock-battle they still need to eliminate the enemy for good to win, unlike within the sparring sessions with me.

It certainly sounds hopeless when ones put it from that perspective, but she actually has quite a good chance with not only holy lightning but also a freaking Balance Breaker. That is something no member of the Riser team can cope with. The best they could do is outnumbering him and try their luck, but even then Kiba has his speed to rely on.

As for the holy lightning…. Well, at least it should be more than enough to make sure Akeno wins against the enemy Queen Yubelluna. It should be capable of devouring any other devil as well, though I evaluate its current worth to be lower than the holy-demonic blade.

That blade… I have made attempts to see how much holy magic it can absorb, and the answer was simply as much pressure as the owner could handle, which is an absurd amount even by my standards. Considering the thing can also absorb demonic-power as well, the possible growth for that thing is utterly endless.

Koneko was still unwilling to use her Senjutsu which is unfortunate but I suspect they wouldn't even need it to tip the balance in their favor. Balance Breakers are utter hacks no matter how ones put it. It makes me wonder how strong Issei and his Cardinal Crimson Promotion must have been. Not to mention the senseless Dragon Deification.

Ah, thinking about the future gives me a headache. Thinking back there is a lack of information. I have read the entire original light novels, but no more than that. I have not read the DX volumes, nor have I read Slash Dog or Denpachi. The second was something I'm really interested in considering the protagonist apparently owns two freaking Longinus at once.

Telos Karma and Innovate Clear.

Just hearing someone has two Longinus at once makes me feel envy beyond belief. Oh, why couldn't you have let me create a copy of Boosted Gear with the Boon Consideration game? That would elevate me straight to at least Ultimate-class easy.

**[…You lack the BP]**

What the hell is BP supposed to be in the first place? I know I gain them through my growth but otherwise, there has been no explanation whatsoever on hoy the game could convert those growths into Sacred Gears.

**[…]**

No words huh. Well, that was the expected response to be honest.

"May I ask who your company is?"

"…Ah, her? She is an acquaintance who knows about the supernatural. This might be asking for a lot, but could you let me bring her along to see the match?"

"…Certainly."

Right now the three of us are currently at the ORC room. I decided to meet Grayfia here as precautions as it would be a pain if Owner-san discovered us, especially considering her identity. For now, we are all playing nice with one another, but she was currently playing a risky game. Better not involve her in anything.

Without any sign of movement from Grayfia-san, a magic circle appeared below the two of us. Lately, I have been getting better at sensing all forms of supernatural energy considering how much magic energy I have been using up till now. And yet there was no sign of her demonic energy leaking at all before the teleport circle below us was formed.

Guess I am still far too inexperienced at this business. Have to learn things quickly or else world peace might just get destroyed because of my lacking strength. That is a scarier prospect more than anything else. Ah, why can't crazy strong people like Sizerch just handle everything by themselves? Freaking politics.

Nevertheless, the three of us were teleported into a different high-setting place. There were many luxuries available around. As expected of high-class devils, they showcase their wealth at every opportune moment. Around me there were few people of note, the most notable one among them definitely being Sizerch Lucifer himself.

The Super-Devil who can take on the gods themselves.

"I assume you are Shirou Kotomine?"

"That would be correct, Lucifer-sama."

Have to show an appropriate amount of respect to him considering the difference in our standing. After all, he is the current Maou while I am pretty much nobody of mention. My strength wasn't anything spectacular either, merely somewhere around above average middle-class. The fact he spoke to me is already something to take gratitude for according to noble manners.

"I heard you helped my sister's peerage in their training. You have my thanks for doing so."

"I am deeply honored."

There was no need to take those words of his too seriously considering it was most likely born out of politeness. On the other hand, it seems Rias has reported me to Sizerch during our ten-days training trip. Hopefully she didn't mention me in a bad light or something like that. Could imagine how she wouldn't like having some random stranger be a busybody trying to fiddle with her 'family'.

"And your company is?"

"A friend of mine. I took her to watch the match as well."

He merely nodded.

(The game will soon commence.)

Everyone moved their attention towards the oncoming announcement. It was Grayfia starting the match. It seems there wouldn't be any time for random chatters before the game starts then, though maybe there will after the game ends. Not that I have anything to say towards Sizerch, just thought it would be nice to have a conversation or two with him.

Now for the match itself. The screen gave us a view of both peerages preparing for the oncoming clash within their respective bases. The Riser peerage was rather nonchalant about things, while Rias and her team would seem like they are on a death row were it not for the determination that seems to flicker within the eyes of each and every member.

"Those are nice expressions on their faces."

Those were the words said by Sizerch Gremory. High praises considering his status as a Maou. Though maybe it was partly because he favors Rias and her team considering this man is a blatant siscon. Thankfully he seems to manage keeping business and feelings separated though.

Or rather he must separate them entirely. If the two were somehow intermixed together I have no doubt he would prioritize his sister over his duty, which is certainly a very bad idea considering how large his responsibilities are. That was the main reason he cannot move to assist the main characters within the original series.

(Hello to everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the house of Gremory. Today I will be the arbiter of the rating game between House of Gremory and House of Phenex.)

Finally, the announcer Grayfia started explaining the current rules towards us the viewers and the people within the match themselves. She went on to explaining how the battlefield is a replica of Kuoh Academy itself. She also explained the base for each peerage. Rias starts at the ORC room while Riser starts at the StuCo room.

The game started with the school bell as a signal. The Riser team nonchalantly separated and navigated themselves throughout the recreated school which became the fighting zone. Meanwhile Rias and her team stayed at their home base, with the exception of Kiba who instantly launched himself towards enemy territory the moment the battle began.

I see, so they were relying entirely on Kiba for the offensive, while everyone else takes defense. Certainly, Kiba should be more than strong enough to handle the members of the enemy peerage. Now the only problem lies in whether his stamina can handle all those girls within one rating game.

From the looks of it, Kiba isn't even trying to conserve his stamina though. He rushes forward with haste and finally met two Pawns of Riser. He instantly summoned his holy-demonic blade and slashed through both his enemies. They tried to block with the chainsaw they held and yet those weapons were cut as well along with their flesh.

(Riser Phenex-sama two Pawns retires.)

"Hoh? That is quite the interesting sword he has there."

"It is called the sword of betrayer. A holy-demonic blade, Balance breaker of Sword Birth."

Everyone turned their attention to me. Well, this was not part of the plan. With all the stares coming towards me I was pressured to say something, anything. In the end, I decided not to say anything witty and made a complaint instead.

"An impossible existence. This and the Twilight Healing recovering a devil, the Sacred Gear System sure is slacking about. I heard the upsetting sorcerer has his child afflicted with sickness because of having a Sacred Gear as well."

Rudiger Rosenkreutz, also known as the upsetting sorcerer. He has a son who cannot control his own Sacred Gear, which is poisoning him to death. The kid should still be alive right now but will die within the next few months.

I wonder if there is anything I can do about it. Taking his sacred gear away will kill him though, so that was not an acceptable option of treatment. Maybe I can contact Azazel and get him to make a better version of the Sacred Gear extractor. However, that will most likely take some time and time is the one thing we lack with the child currently dying.

Also…

"It is as if the one up there is being inept."

There we go. I almost said 'as if the one up there didn't do shit' but swearing is not a good idea considering the elites within my surroundings. I was almost tempted to say 'as if the one up there is dead' instead but that would be far too on-the-nose would it not. And chances are that would mark me as a political nuisance that should be erased from existence.

"That seems to be the case at play here."

Sizerch agreed with my words. He already knows YHVH is no longer up there and yet decided to play along with me. It would do no good if the world knew that the lord of heaven is apparently deceased. Well, maybe it would but the procedure before that 'good' comes would be rather messy.

Back to the game though, Kiba was rushing forward into the enemy base. At a guess, Rias is aiming for something akin to a blitz right now. As to why she would consider that a good option… Well, the one thing worse than an outnumbered fight is a prolonged outnumbered fight. I also tend to go for quick kills when facing Rias and her peerage.

However the current Kiba does not seem to be aiming for King Riser at all. Instead, he moved for the closest targets the two Rooks. He eliminated the first one by sneakily throwing his blade towards the head, before re-summoning it into his hands and slashing the second Rook who was paralyzed in shock.

That was a tactic I often used with Ad as well. Kiba can absorb my holy bullets so I sometimes threw Ad against him every now and then, much to the gun's chagrin. It was actually an oddly effective tactic for whatever reason. Maybe the enemy simply does not expect someone to throw their weapon away.

(Riser Phenex-sama two Rooks retires.)

That was two Rooks rendered dead through sheer sonic speed. As expected that man is busted strong is he not? His speed has reached one foot into middle-class devils territory, or in other words, got beyond 10,000 stat points. That is partly thanks to my Teaching skill as well I suppose, but his talent is not to be sold lightly.

It seems everyone else within the room is starting to realize how busted the blade is, and they have yet to even see the broken ability that is the holy and demonic power absorption. Though it seems they will soon be showcased of that ability considering the next person Kiba encountered was the Queen. I think her name was Yubelluna or something similar.

Her title was the queen of explosion or something like that, which I only remembered because it was mentioned at the same time along with the nickname of Akeno which is Priestess of Thunder. She shows how she gained the title by causing an explosion at the position Kiba stood.

As one might expect the Knight cut through the attack with his blade and absorbed the demonic energy from the explosion to further increase his own attack power with the blade. The enemy Queen did not seem to expect that and fell to an attack within the next instant. A Queen was defeated just like that.

(Riser Phenex-sama Queen retires.)

"Oh? He absorbed the attack with his blade?"

"Yes. We thought up the possibility during the training trip. He marvelously managed to master the power within those short few days."

Or rather I gifted the idea but bragging towards the Maou did not seem like a good idea. Not like I have a need to curry his favor for anything anyway. It would certainly be convenient to have Sizerch owe me one but I could live without his support thank you very much.

Meanwhile the match continued. The mad dog rushed forward only to be hindered by two Knight this time around. One of them attacked him

He escaped from the attack unharmed, dodging at the last second. Even beyond that one of the enemy Knights has fallen down to the floor in agony as a thrown sword stabbed through her abdomen. Right, he managed to throw his blade again right as he dodged the enemy attack.

Is Kiba gaining a new habit thanks to me or something? I never heard of him throwing his weapons within the original series. Thankfully it seems to be a rather effective method of attack though so it should be fine even if he makes a habit out of it.

I have confirmed that being a Knight increases explosive power and dexterity, as that is how they gain their fast speed. Therefore their throwing power is enhanced as well.

"Throwing swords… Okita would be saddened if he were to see this."

Sorry, Sizerch. He unexpectedly gained that kind of habit from me. Okita Souji is the person who taught Kiba swordsmanship, hence the reason it would make sense for him to be discouraged if Kiba threw his blade around like a ruffian.

By the time my attention went back towards the screen, Kiba has since defeated the other Knight. The sun-kissed blonde continued onwards and encountered a large group this time around, consisting of four Pawns and a Bishop.

(Riser Phenex-sama two Knight retires.)

The enemies were nothing impressive, but he should still be careful considering he is outnumbered. Yet the youth did not seem to care for his own wellbeing, taking more than a few scratches to defeat the enemies before him. Or rather the madman is putting his entire focus into defeating the enemies as quickly as possible and nothing else.

What is Rias planning I wonder?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Koneko and Akeno were facing the two last Pawns of the Riser peerage. Even I who has next to no real battle experience know they were obviously winning this bout. They were finally moving forward towards the base of Riser like Kiba have been doing the entire time.

(Riser Phenex-sama two Pawn retires.)

The two finally moved forward but there were no enemies left except King Riser and his final Bishop Ravel.

So basically Rias planned to use Kiba as a Berserker to clear out most the enemies, and afterward outnumber Riser who is left alone. Not the worst plan ever made but it was not without its cost.

Kiba went down the exact moment he finished the final Pawn. His body was left powerless, his stamina drained. It must have been pushing it to use his Balance breaker that much, especially considering he barely has 10-days' worth of experience on using them.

(Riser Phenex-sama six Pawn and one Bishop retires. Rias Gremory-sama one Knight retires.)

It was finally endgame. Riser only has her sister and himself left while on the other hand, Rias have Akeno, Koneko and herself around. Thanks to Kiba rampaging around now the Gremory team has the number advantage.

*The line break refuses to work again*

I am a sadist.

I revel in the pains of others.

Yet the scene before me overwhelms me with rage instead of pleasure.

Right now my kouhai Kiba is down on the ground, barely moving. Surrounding him was a scene of destruction. He was gasping for air after causing all that mayhem, all kinds of scratches surrounding his physique. I knew this would happen, as it was part of the plan, yet I could not help but raise my anger at this sight.

Rias has made a plan to defeat Riser and his peerage, and the two keys to that were Kiba and I. I have the firepower while Kiba has the speed. The second-year blonde has the speed to take care of himself even within an outnumbered fight.

And I was supposed to be the finishing blow, taking care of Riser who is near-immortal. The man is hard to get rid of and my holy lightning at full power might be our only option to defeat him. Therefore it was decided I would conserve my strength while Kiba defeats everyone except the leader, leaving Riser to me.

As a senpai, I cannot let the sacrifice of a kouhai be wasted. Though we walked quite the distance from our base which is the ORC to this place, energy exploded from within my soul. We are already very close to the enemy base the Student Council room.

"Let us hurry, Koneko-chan."

I charged my lightning magic, walking towards the StuCo room. Koneko followed suit, going right in front of me. Her role was to protect me from harm as I charge my demonic power to use my holy lightning, as well as tying down the Phenex to make sure my attack hits him.

With a soft creak, Koneko-chan opened the door to the room. Found within were two pure Phenex. Riser and his sister Ravel. Honestly, if they wanted to preserve bloodline they could have just mated with each other for all I care. It doesn't seem that far-fetched considering she is apparently part of his so-called harem.

Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankenai yo ne!

I think that was the title of that one anime Rias watched together with me. Apparently it was a recommendation from Sizerch-sama that he insisted she should watch, therefore Rias made sure I suffered along with her by watching that dumpster fire together.

Back on track though the two Phenex did nothing in particular as I continued to charge my magic. The older one was saying something but I could not care less about his bull.

Koneko swung her fist before the bastard even finished his words. She must have been just as angry about the state Kiba-kun was left in.

5.

The bastard flew to the sky and avoided her attacks. Before he was out of her reach however Koneko grabbed him by the foot and slammed him down towards the ground. She started repeatedly stomping his back.

4.

The bastard exploded in a blast of fire. Koneko did not bother evading the damage. Unlike Kiba who is a glass cannon, Koneko can take and dish out punishment like a juggernaut. Her growth might not have been as prominent as Kiba but she has certainly improved under the teaching of a certain peculiar gun-wielder.

3.

Her clothes were starting to burn away but that only seems to serve in making her angrier towards the phoenix more than anything. She grabbed his scuff, made a solid punch to his head before slamming him back down onto the ground, pulling him into a lock.

2.

The younger sister seems to have realized the threat I pose as she began running towards me. Her effort was impeded by Koneko who decided to prioritize protecting me over locking down the bastard. The fried chicken decided to rush towards me after his sister screams something about stopping me.

1.

The bastard was right before me, a fist ready to be blasted forward and punch me right in the face. However, it was already too late. His- or rather our- fates are sealed.

The largest thunder I have ever seen came down onto me and the chicken bastard. I cannot control something of that proportion, so there was no other option but aim towards his general direction and hope for the best. That was the original reason we needed Koneko to lock him down.

Right now the man was right in front of me. Therefore I did the easiest mistake a beginner magician would make, letting all the energy within me to burst out. This method was foolish considering one is not immune to their magic power. Though this will hopefully defeat the chicken bastard it will also hurt me as well.

A lot.

I felt pain frying my receptions.

I will retire from the game with this act, but there is one last thing I need to confirm before drifting into unconsciousness.

The confirmation from Grayfia-san

(Riser Phenex-sama one Bishop retires. Rias Gremory-sama Queen retires.)

Eh?

* * *

**Welp, This chapter was ready by the time I posted the previous one, but I took a 3-week break before posting it. Guess I got a bit lazy. Up till the last chapter it was 1ch-per-week but I guess it was wishful thinking that I could keep that. So from now on there will be slower updates.**

**...Guess it is time for review response.**

**A-Guest-Who-I-Would-Actually-Like-To-PM: *Criticize a lot of stuff***

**Kay, this one was actually from a guest. I couldn't understand the first half of his complaints, but about the killer and psychopath things... Well, I don't think even cops or soldiers are allowed to kill these days. Maybe in rough circumstance, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. And as for the gun thing, once again I see cops being trained with guns, but I don't see them being expected to kill. Not gonna spend any more words aguing with a guest though.**

**Luciele9:the story becomes worse over time. I rather read about him flirting with owner san than following cliche abruptly helping the devil and following canon yada yada**  
**there are already many fanfics like that**

**I kinda think the same actually. But not like I can suddenly increase the quality of my writing just because I know this is sub-par. Sadly things doesn't work that way.**

**Oblivious IJ: *posts the entire Never Gonna Give You Up as a review***

**...Are we really doing this? Well, at least it got a laugh out of me.**

**Reader-Wkwk: saya cukup menyukai cerita ini. terimakasih**

**Um... Sama-sama?**

**Didn't think I'd see an indonesian here.**

**Anyway that about wraps up this chapter**


End file.
